


The Rise of the Hedgehog King

by Sonofsonamy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofsonamy/pseuds/Sonofsonamy
Summary: Boom- When a mysterious explorer arrives in the village to enlist Amys help on an expedition Sonics protests are initially dismissed as jealousy. However when the strangers shady past and ulterior motives come to light Sonic and the others face a race against time to stop the explorer raising the legendary hedgehog king from his tomb and gifting the evil king Amy as a new bride.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter one

Chapter One

With its sleek silver metal glinting in the sunlight Snakebot towered far above the four figures dotted on the ground below it. The fearsome robotic serpent spat white hot flames over the wooden rooftops of Hedgehog village sending the villagers scurrying for cover. As the creature reared its head to strike at its attackers once again a red echidna leapt forwards with a superman punch. Knuckles smacked the metal beast hard in its side. The forceful blow barely left a dent in Snakebots shell but it certainly gained its attention. The robot flicked its tail angrily and sent Knuckles flying backwards into Sticks. She righted herself quickly and aimed her boomerang at snakebots red, glowing eyes hoping to break the glass casing and blind the creature. No such luck. It bounced back towards her and she caught it with a flourish.

From a safe distance overhead Eggman gloated with a hearty laugh.

"You're no match for me this time Sonic." He crowed. "Admit defeat and surrender or I will crush you and your little friends."

Unfortunately for Eggman the blue hedgehog wasn't giving up that easily. Sonic hit the monster in its mouth with a well timed spin dash as Snakebot bent low to fire a jet of flame towards him. Sonic dodged its attack and spun onto the synthetic snakes head. The robot shot up into the air and reared its head flipping Sonic backwards. As he tumbled through the air the hedgehog noticed a small crack in the tip of the snakes crown and smiled to himself. Tails caught him before he hit the floor and set Sonic down gently on the floor. With a jab of his thumb the hedgehog motioned his foxy buddy up into the air and called across the village square to where his other comrades were battling.

"Ames, batter up." He called. He zoomed over and grabbed his friend by her arm. Still holding the pink hedgehog Sonic ran quickly up the spine of the robotic snake. When he was as high as he could go Sonic flung Amy up into the air where Tails caught her. The small fox copied his leaders actions and threw Amy even higher. Within seconds she was soaring over the snakes head. With a flick of her wrist Amy pulled out her hammer and descended on the crack in the snakes armor.

"Uh-oh." Eggman muttered to himself.

Amy slammed down onto the snake with her hammer. There was a loud cracking sound and a flash of light as the creature split into two. Flinging herself backwards through the air the pink hedgehog back flipped off of the metal robots head. As it sank pathetically to the ground Amy landed smoothly by her friends with a dramatic flourish.

"Um.. No hard feelings." The Dr said quietly and sped away in the Eggmobile.

Amy arched her eyebrow dangerously. "Hey!" She yelled. "Take your trash with you."

With a heavy swing of her hammer she sent the broken Snakebot flying over the horizon towards the fleeing Eggman. It hit the Eggmobile with a satisfying 'smack.' The two disappeared off out of sight in the direction of the evil doctors lair.

Team Sonic celebrated with high fives and hugs as the grateful villagers cheered and clapped their heroes latest victory. When the applause died down and the villagers had shambled off in search of other entertainment one person was still clapping. Sonic turned to see an older hedgehog with light blue quills leaning nonchalantly against the side of town hall. The stranger was smartly turned out in a fitted grey suit. The hedgehogs quills were slicked back and a long, expensive looking cane rested idly on his wrist.

"Bravo." The stranger called. He stepped towards the group twirling his cane. "Most impressive I must say."

Sonic crossed his arms impatiently and wondered what this guys angle was. In his experience rich looking old guys don't saunter out of the shadows like that unless their trying to con you out of money or are trying to persuade you to guinea pig their new dinosaur theme park. Either way Sonic wasn't buying it.

"Thanks." He said curtly. "Come on gang. Meh burgers are on me."

The older hedgehog chuckled. "Oh now allow me. It would be an honour to buy you all a.. Was it a 'meh' burger? Its least you heroes are owed for saving this charming village."

Sonic eyed the old chap suspiciously. He was just turning to make a biting comment to Amy when he saw the expression on his pink friends face. Her eyes were sparking and wide with awe as her hands pressed themselves to her chest.

"You're Sir Erin Aceus!" She breathed. "Oh my goodness what an honour."

Amy dashed forwards and grabbed the strangers hand. She pumped it enthusiastically whilst the others exchanged confused looks. "I've read all of your books! Amy squeaked. "The lost treasure of the Compose tribe was riveting. The way you fought of the hostile tribesmen whilst still respecting their traditions and culture was amazing."

Sir Erin beamed and raised Amys hand to his lips. He kissed it gently and stared deep into her eyes.

"Ms Rose I can't tell you how thrilled I am you have read my humble tales."

"You know who I am?" She sighed.

Sonic could see that she was completely awestruck. Amy tilted her head slightly to the side and smiled. Sonic felt his felt quills start to bristle.

"Why of course I know who you are my dear." Sir Erin smiled. "Your renown far exceeds my own. In fact I have come all of this way specifically to seek you out."

Sonic had reached his limit. He stepped forwards and swiped Amy's had away from Sir Erins. She shot him an incredulous look as Sonic stepped in closer to the older hedgehog.

"Thanks for making the trip pal but I'm afraid team Sonic isn't for hire."

"Oh dear boy I think you miss understand me." Sir Erin said with a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. "It not 'team sonic' that I require. It is Ms Roses expertise that I have sought to enlist."

"What language is he speaking?" Knuckles whispered to Sticks. The badger shrugged.

"Dunno." She whispered back. "Sounds fancy though."

Sonic turned to Amy who had one hand delicately clutched to her chest in shock.

"Me?" She gasped. "Sir Erin you want my help? What could I possibly be able to help you with? I mean… you're amazing."

Sonic rolled his eyes as the older hedgehog gave a delighted chuckle.

"Why Ms Rose It's not just your prowess as a fighter that has enticed me here to this charming village." Sonic noted the curl of Sir Erin's lip as he spat the word 'charming.' "I have heard that you are quite the expert on ancient texts. I'm leading an expedition to Sanctus mountain in search of the lost city of Mendacium. Alas my former assistant Maude is unable to come and I wondered if I might enlist your help?"

"What's happening?" Knuckled whispered to Tails.

"The old guys taking Amy on an expedition to find some lost city or other." The fox whispered back.

Sonic shook his head. "Sorry Pal. Like I said 'team Sonic is not for hire.' And as Amy is a member of team Sonic I'm afraid she's going to have to politely decline."

"Excuse me?" Amy snarled. Sonic backed away. He knew that look. Amy had a temper like a volcano and Mount Rose was about to erupt.

"Who do you think you are deciding what I do?" She hissed.

"Well I am the team leader." Sonic shot back.

Amys balled fists were shaking by her sides as she glared at the blue hedgehog. The rest of 'team Sonic' looked at each other weighing up weather it was worth stepping in now or letting them get their tiff out of the way. In the end it was Sir Erin who defused the tension.

"Perhaps it would be prudent if I furnish you with the particulars before you make your mind up." He offered. "Might I take you for dinner tonight and we can discuss the matter in depth."

"I'd be delighted." Amy said sweetly to the dapper hedgehog.

Sir Erin bowed deeply and strutted off away from the village square. Sonic watched him leave with mounting frustration. When the older man was out of sight he took a deep, calming breath and turned to Amy.

"You're not seriously considering leaving us for him." He said in as civil a tone as he could muster.

Amy was in no mood to be civil. "I might be." She snapped. "Like I said I'd consider his proposal."

"Oh I bet a proposal is exactly what that old fossil has in mind." Sonic said sarcastically. "Come on Ames, he just wants a pretty young thing on his arm. You heard him. He's ditched old Maude and now he wants an upgrade."

"How dare you." Amy shouted. "Just because you can't see me as anything more than an accessory doesn't mean that other people wont value me as an intelligent, capable woman."

"I'm just saying what are the chances that Mr renowned explorer who found the lost tribe of whateverhesaid needs your help. I mean surely he must know the language of the ancients. It's not like you're the expert."

"YES I AM." Amy said pointedly. "Sonic you were there when they handed me the diploma. They named the university library after me!"

"Is that what that was?" Sonic scratched his head. "I thought that was when you got your law degree."

"Which I also passed with distinction." Amy said bitterly. "And yet you still don't treat me seriously."

"What's happening now?" Knuckles grumbled as an aside to the others.

"Sonic and Amy are exchanging insults on a background of thinly veiled romantic tension." Tails explained. Sticks' eyes widened.

"They'd better tone it down or we're going to have to change the rating."

"Fine." Sonic snapped eventually. "Be selfish and leave your friends. See what I care.

With that he stormed off in one direction and Amy in the other.

Knuckles, Tails and Sticks all exchanged uncomfortable looks. After a few moments Sticks went after Amy and Tails after Sonic. Knuckles sighed.

"The course of true love never did run smooth" He said quietly to himself and slouched off to Meh burger. He guessed he was buying his own lunch then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonics attempts to investigate Sir Erins motives only serve to push Amy further away

Chapter two

In Tails workshop Sonic was pacing back and forth so much he was in danger of wearing a hole in the floor. Ordinarily Tails knew better than to get involved in Sonic and Amys affairs but on this occasion he was truly afraid for their friendship. His floor to for that matter, he swore he could see a grove where the hedgehog had been walking over the same spot time and time again. Sonic was angrier than Tails had seen him for a while. Despite his friends being several years older than Tails Sonic and Amy sometimes acted like children. Especially when it came to their feelings. As much as Tails wanted to leave them to it this was getting serious. There was a real chance that Amy would leave. She wouldn't just be leaving Sonic but the gang to and Tails didn't want her to go just because Sonic was too proud to say he was sorry.

"You should talk to her." Tails said finally. "If you guys keep fighting she'll go with that knight guy just to spite you."

"Let her." Sonic snapped. He immediately regretted it. If there was one person he could be totally honest with it was with his best buddy. "I'm sorry it's just so… I mean… him? Why is she entertaining this for a second? Why would Amy want to give us up for.."

"To follow her own dreams?" Tails cut across him. Sonic turned on his heel and stared at his best bud. "You saw how much it meant to her for that Sir Erin guy just to ask her opinion. Someone she looks up to was paying her attention. Of course she was going to listen to what he had to say but you backed her into a corner when embarrassed her. Now you're wondering why she's considering leaving?"

"Tails, Come on man." Sonic said. "You don't really trust that guy?"

"Not for a second." The fox replied. "But I trust Amy. Taking the choice away from her was dangerous. She was flattered when he asked her but I don't think she would have left with him once she'd thought about it. Now I'm worried she will just to prove a point. Please just talk to her and tell her you're sorry."

"Me sorry? What for? I'm right about that guy I just need to prove it." Sonic stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Please don't complicate this with a devious scheme." Tails implored.

"How about a half baked one?"

That evening Sonic crept silently towards the inn where Sir Erin was staying. He'd never really noticed an inn before but Hedgehog Village was often full of places he didn't notice until they became relevant. He checked his watch, nearly eight. Not long now.

In an attempt to gain access to the older explorers room Sonic had enlisted Tails and Knuckles help in causing a distraction at Meh burger. As the only actual restaurant in town (and Sonic was using the term restaurant loosely)it was bound to be where Amy and Sir Erin were having their intimate discussion tonight. Sonic had initially been annoyed when knuckles had turned up at Tails workshop with Sticks in tow. She was Amy's best friend after all and Sonic was convinced she would tattle on them. Thankfully Sticks passion for conspiracies and love of espionage meant that she was happy to be involved and the three of them had headed off to Meh burger to enact Sonics plan while he broke into the Inn.

"See stick doesn't think I'm crazy" Sonic said to himself. Hearing his thoughts aloud he gave himself a shake. Sonic wasn't sure what was a worse sign, the fact that he was talking to himself or that Sticks agreed with him.

Sonics plan was for the others to disguise themselves as waiters to eavesdrop on Amy's conversation with Sir Snoby McFriendstealer and relay anything suspicious back to Sonic. Then at eight pm precisely they would cause some sort of distraction which meant that he could sneak into the conveniently new inn and do some digging on the older hedgehog.

The equally convenient new clock on the village hall chimed eight and as if on cue Sonic heard a loud commotion coming from Meh burger. As the innkeeper ran out of the building towards the loud noise Sonic took his chance and slipped inside.

He found Sir Erin's room easily. After all it was the only one that was occupied. Sonic kept the lights off and tiptoed carefully into the room. He had to find some irrefutable proof that the new arrival wasn't all that he seemed. There was not much out of the ordinary about the room. A small single bed was pushed up against the window with a beside cabinet next to it. A small lamp rested on top of the cabinet within easy reach for anyone laying down on the bed. Sonic opted to leave it off. Although the curtains were drawn he didn't want anyone outside to see his shadowy silhouette rifling through the room.

Carefully Sonic opened the top draw of the cabinet and smirked to himself. Bingo. He had found exactly what he was looking for. Clutching the object like a prize Sonic sped back to Meh burger in search of Amy.

He found her covered in mustard and ketchup holding Sticks by her waist as the little badger struggled to get at Knuckles. The big red echidna was welding a frying pan whilst Tails clung to his head with his hands over Knuckles eyes. Sticks, Tails and Knuckles were all dressed in traditional waiters costumes with black with bowties. They each had equally ridiculous mustaches drawn onto their faces in felt tipped pen. Everybody froze as Sonic approached. In the background Dave the intern used a small extinguisher to put out a small fire on the counter. When everyone had stopped fighting Sir Erin came out from underneath the table he had been hiding behind and smoothed his waistcoat down.

Amy caught sight of Sonic and narrowed her eyes.

"You." She growled through gritted teeth. "This was you're idea wasn't it? You sent these three to spy on me!"

"I don't know what you mean." Sonic said unconvincingly."I've never seen these three strange waiters before in my life."

Amy released Sticks and stormed towards Sonic. Her outstretched middle finger poked him hard in the chest.

"Firstly Meh burger doesn't have waiters," She snarled. "secondly how many two tailed foxes and muscley red echidnas do you think there are around?"

"He's not that muscley." Sonic muttered. "He definitely skips leg day."

"Hey!" Knuckles protested.

Sir Erin turned to Amy. "My dear, perhaps I should walk you home and we can continue our discussion in private."

"Oh no you don't." Said Sonic, rounding on him. "You're not taking her anywhere. You're a fraud and I can prove it."

The assorted villagers gasped dramatically and turned to look at Sir Erin. The knight looked perplexed by Sonics accusations.

"I'm afraid that I have no idea what your friend is implying Ms Rose but I'm afraid to say I'm becoming quite weary of his constant accusations. Shall we?"

He extended a silk gloved hand to Amy who took it and span away from Sonic. As she turned her back on him Sonic held his hand triumphantly aloft to demonstrate his 'proof' that Sir Erin was a conman. Again the villagers gasped dramatically but the gasps soon turned to unsatisfied grumbles as they got a better look at what Sonic was holding. A small packet of used hair dye.

Sir Erin's cheeks went pink and he quickly snatched the dye from Sonics hands. He turned to Amy with an apologetic smile.

"Please forgive an old fool for his vanity." The hedgehog implored. "I hate to look foolish in your eyes but a certain persona is expected of me when I tour with my books you see."

Amy placed a reassuring hand on Sir Erin's arm and shot him a sympathetic smile.

"I don't think you're foolish or vain." She reassured him. "Besides, Sonic's hardly the person to criticize someone else's ego."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic demanded.

Amy rolled her eyes. "You can't stand that someone needs my help for once and not yours so you're doing everything within your power to ruin it. So what if he dyes his hair?"

"It shows he's not the man you think he is." Sonic turned to the others for support but they were all shifting uncomfortably and avoiding his gaze. "And this has nothing to do with someone else wanting your help over mine. I'm trying to stop you making a mistake."

"Because I'm a silly little girl who can't make her own decisions?" Amy snapped.

"I didn't say that."

"No you just think Sir Erin wants me along as arm candy. It couldn't possibly be because a woman is better than something than the great and powerful Sonic."

"I definitely didn't say that." Sonic shot back. "I'm a feminist. As a woman your just as capable as me… well maybe not me. And physically maybe not as good as Knuckles but you are smarter than him."

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted.

"You're stronger than Tails though and he's a guy." Sonic said, digging his grave a little deeper.

"Hey!" the fox shouted.

"My point is that you're definitely one of the better members of the group right guys?"

Sonic turned to face the others who were all stood with their arms crossed and a murderous look in their eyes. Amy and Sir Erin turned to walk away. Sonic reached for her arm but she pulled it from his grasp.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me." She said coldly. "It's just a shame you've not learned to trust me."

"I do." He said quietly as she walked away. He turned to see the others walking off in a huff and hung is head in shame.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic meets an old friend of Sir Erin and learns the disturbing truth.

Chapter Three

The next morning Sonic left his shack early and headed to Meh burger. He was determined to be there when the gang arrived so that he could explain that it had all been a misunderstanding. He was certain that they would forgive him more easily than Amy might. Tails was his best friend and never stayed mad at him for long, Knuckles was so happy go lucky he rarely bore a grudge and although Sticks might be more of an issue the blue hedgehog was confident that he could win her over with his trademark wit and charm.

Sonic took a seat and tapped his foot impatiently whilst Dave the intern glared at him from behind the counter.

"Are you going to order anything?" The annoying bucktoothed rodent whined.

"Yes when my friends get here." Sonic muttered.

"Seats are for customers." Dave smirked, clearly enjoying telling Sonic off.

"I am a customer." Sonic sighed. "I eat pretty much every meal here."

"You're not eating now and seats are for customers."

Grumbling under his breath Sonic went to the counter and ordered a Meh breakfast special which the speedy hedgehog ate slowly and deliberately whilst eyeballing the intern. As the morning wore on there was still no sign of the others. Sonic got more and more agitated and gittery. This was partially from his own impatience but mostly due to the six sodas he'd had to order to keep Dave off of his back. By lunchtime Sonic had reached his limit and slouched off in the direction of Tails workshop. As he passed the inn the hedgehog noticed a commotion. The police officer beaver was stood outside talking to the innkeeper with a very stern looking sheep woman in a smart dress. Sonic skidded to a halt when he heard the word 'thief.'

"He took all of the towels and mini shampoo bottles." The innkeeper complained to the policeman who was diligently writing in his notepad. "He seemed like such a gentleman."

The sheep sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry for all of this trouble." She said sadly. "You're not the first people he's done this to and I doubt you'll be the last. I'm afraid to say that it sounds like he's becoming more and more desperate."

"What's going on?" Sonic interrupted.

The sheep looked and him suspiciously but the innkeeper and policeman were more than happy to involve him. Both were certain Sonic would be able to wrap this up far quicker than the police could.

"Sir Erin has taken some items from the Inn." The innkeeper explained.

"And several other villages by the sound of it." The policeman elaborated with a look to the sheep who nodded.

"He's a thief?" Sonic clarified. He barely tried to keep the excitement from his voice."Can you guys just stay right here for a moment? I need to fetch someone for an 'I told you so.'"

Sonic sped gleefully towards Amy's house. He didn't bother knocking as he reached the front door. He was half hoping the thieving knight would be there so that Sonic could heroically apprehend him. The blue hedgehog let out a disappointed sigh as he found the hut deserted. Sonic was just wondering where Amy could be when his eyes fell on a handwritten note on the coffee table. Amy's communicator was placed on top of it. Sonic felt his mouth going dry as he reached a shaking hand towards it. Although it was only addressed to Sticks, Knuckles and Tails he felt it was important to open it now.

'Guys,

I'm so sorry I left without saying goodbye. Please don't take it as a sign that I'm still angry with you all for what happened last night at Meh Burger. I know that was HIS idea and you all just went along with it. I don't blame you.

As you may have already guessed I have gone on the expedition with Sir Erin. This does NOT mean that I'm leaving you all. I haven't made my mind up if I want to be his new assistant yet but thought that it was a good idea to go with Sir Erin for now just to get some space from Sonic. I need some time away to get an idea of whether or not I'll stay with Sir Erin. You are all my best friends and I promise that I will be back. Even if it is just to visit once I've made my mind up.

Take care of yourselves,

Amy'

Sonic angrily scrunched the note up in his hand and hurried back to the inn where the innkeeper, the police beaver and the sheep were still stood waiting. Sonic grabbed the policeman by his collar and shook him urgently.

"He's stolen my friend!" he said. "You gotta arrest this jerk now."

"We don't know where he is." The officer responded as a panicked Sonic let him go.

The sheep took out a notebook from her purse and pushed her spectacles up her nose as she started to examine some hand made notes.

"Could you describe this friend of yours please?" She asked.

Sonic placed a level hand in line with his eyebrows. "About this high, pink female hedgehog, red figure hugging dress, slim but athletic. She wears her hair in a professional but face framing bob, green eyes like grass in the springtime. She has these little dimples when she smiles and…" Sonic caught the way they were looking at him. "I mean. Just a pink hedgehog girl. Red dress. Normal looking.

The sheep arched her eyebrow. "Young?"

"Yep."

"Attractive?"

Sonics cheeks went as red as Amy's figure hugging dress. "Well.. I mean.. Yeah . Not that I think that of course. I just mean objectively…"

They were all staring now.

"What's your point?" An embarrassed Sonic demanded.

The sheep was looking worried. She pressed her nose into the book and started pacing as she mumbled to herself.

"Oh bad." She said to herself. "This is so bad. He has the Ruby to. It's only a week until the full moon."

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently with his arms crossed. "Are you going to let us in on your cryptic mumbling?" He sighed.

The sheep shook herself mentally. "I'm sorry to say that your friend is in grave danger." The sheep said softly. "We all are if Sir Erin succeeds in his task."

"Which is…?" Sonic rolled his finger to hurry her along.

"To bring about the end of the world as we know it."

The others gasped dramatically but Sonic just rolled his eyes. This wasn't his first apocalypse.

"Excuse us." He said to the inn keeper and policeman before taking the sheep by her hand and speeding her to Meh burger so that they could speak more privately. Once the sheep had stopped swaying she settled down in her seat.

"So I'm guessing you're Maude?" Sonic surmised.

Sir Erin's former assistant nodded.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog but you probably already knew that."

Maude blinked blankly back at him. Sonic was incredulous.

"You know, the 'blue blur.' I'm kind of a big deal"

Nothing. No reaction from the sheep. Sonic sighed.

"Sir Erin knew who I was. Well he knew Amy anyway." He grumbled.

The sheep hung her head sadly. "He has been looking for someone like her for quite some time now. After he stole the Ruby of Veritas from the national museum."

Sonic pursed his lips. "Normally I'm opposed to long, boring exposition but if you could hurry this along and not leave any convenient blanks that would be appreciated."

Maude smiled sadly and began her tale. "I was Sir Erin's assistant for many years. He was a much respected explorer and archaeologist. He was once an honorable man and someone I admired as a friend and mentor. But somewhere along the way he began to lose himself. The fame started to get to his head. He was spending more and more time doing interviews and hanging out in trendy nightspots and less time with his real work. However the public are fickle and soon became bored with his adventures. Sir Erin found they needed to become more and more wild to capture his fans imagination. One day two years ago he stumbled across a legend that, if true would mean untold riches for him. The story of the Hedgehog King of Mendacium."

"The lost city he's gone looking for?" Sonic asked.

"Indeed." Maude continued. "The legend states that thousands of years ago the hedgehog King presided over a large and prosperous city. He had everything he wanted and ruled with absolute power. As he grew older the King became concerned with his legacy. He became obsessed with the idea of passing his kingdom down to an heir. He searched his kingdom for a wife but none of the women seemed good enough to him. Then one day, as the king was leading his army to defend the city from an uprising. One of the local tribes were angry that their land had been stolen and were taking their revenge. That's when the king first saw her... Princess Eimi. She was leading the battle for the Veritas tribe. The king battled hard for victory and when the battle was done he took the princess to his castle along with the tribes most valuable possession, a large ruby. The king and the princess fell in love and were set to be married under the wolf moon. Sadly on the day of their wedding the tribesmen returned for their princess. Despite her instance that she wished to remain with her love the tribesmen battled the king. Princess Eimi was slain defending her future husband. Enraged the king used his powers to attack the tribesmen. He was so grief stricken he tore his own city apart."

Sonic whistled. "Love makes you do crazy things… I mean so I've heard" He added quickly. "That's why I avoid it at all costs."

The sheep sighed and continued. "The tribesmen used the Ruby of Veritas to seal the king in an underground tomb at the temple where he and his bride were due to be wed. The angry king swore vengeance. He would be reunited with his bride and together they would take over the world. All those who opposed him would be crushed under his heel and those loyal to him would be exalted and rewarded beyond their wildest dreams."

"This all seems pretty wild to me." Sonic admitted. "You can't seriously believe any of it's true?"

The sheep shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't at first." She admitted. " But then Erin got his hands on the ruby and everything changed. I didn't know it was his intention to steal it but a few months ago he took me to the central museum where the ruby was displayed. He gave me a long list of questions for the curator which I thought he needed for his research. In truth he was using me to create a distraction. Whilst the curator and I were talking Sir Erin stole the ruby. We tried to confront him but the ruby changed him. It has some sort of power. It made him stronger and faster. He beat the guards easily and went on the run immediately after. He has been traveling from town to town ever since. Stealing what he can to survive and fund his expedition. It appears he was also searching for a replacement for Eimi."

"A what?" Sonic shook his head, totally lost. This must be what it felt like to be Knuckles."

"A replacement." Maude repeated. "The Hedgehog king desires a wife and an heir. Sir Erin is clearly hoping that your friend will be a suitable offering."

"Good luck getting Amy to fourth base." Sonic snorted. "Not that I've tried." He added quickly.

"I don't think he's going to ask." The Sheep said with a meaningful look.

As the realization dawned on Sonic he felt his blood boil. There was no way that was happening.

"I've got to save her." He whispered to himself.

"We still don't know where they might have gone." She said. "There is alot of ground to cover in the Saltu mountains."

"The where?"

"The Saltu mountains." Maude repeated. "The suspected location of the lost city of Mendacium. It's a vast, jungle like mountain range. Mostly uncharted. It could take us days to find the city."

"We?" Sonic shook his head. "No offense lady but time is of the essence here."

"Fast though you may be Sonic it's no good if you don't know where you're going."

Sonic hated to admit it but she had a point. Even so he couldn't risk her slowing him down. No offense to Maude but she wasn't exactly in the first springs of youth. He thought hard for a moment. The was a way of letting Maude help him navigate the jungle from a safe distance but it was going to mean swallowing his pride first..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic must make amends with the others if he’s going to stand a chance of saving Amy

Chapter four

Sonic hadn't exactly been expecting a warm welcome at Tails workshop but he hadn't expected the door to be slammed in his face either. As the door frame wobbled in front of him he shot Maude an embarrassed look and knocked again. Tails opened the door with his arms folded across his chest. In the background Sonic could see Knuckles and Sticks looking equally unimpressed.

"Tails, you've gotta help me." He said urgently. Tails went to slam the door again but this time Sonic was ready with his arm out to catch it.

"Amy's been kidnapped." Sonic said desperately. Tails sighed.

"You mean she's left with Sir Erin?"

"No really kidnapped." Sonic insisted. "Technically. I mean she did go willingly but she doesn't know the truth about him."

"This again?" Knuckles called. He moved forwards to help Tails close the door.

"No wait." Sonic shouted. "If you wont believe me listen to Maude."

"Maude?" Tails asked. " The assistant? Wow. You're really going out of your way to avoid admitting you're wrong about Sir Erin."

"You sound paranoid." Sticks called. "And that's coming from me."

"I'm serious." Sonic said through gritted teeth. "She's in danger. Tell them Maude."

Sonic ushered the sheep into the workshop. She looked uneasy amongst the machinery and tech laid about. Maude was clearly a woman who preferred to spend her time in echoing museums or dusty libraries. She perched herself awkwardly on a stool and pulled out her notebook.

"I'm afraid your friend is right about Sir Erin." She said. Sonic tried not to look to smug. "He has misled Ms Rose and intends a fate worse than death for her."

"Marriage." Sonic said dramatically. Maude shook her head.

"I meant enslavement and the destruction of mankind."

"Same thing." Sonic shrugged.

After a telling off from Maude Sonic allowed her to explain the situation to the others without interruption. He watched his friends faces as they learned the truth about the debonair explorer and the terrible fate that awaited them all if the Hedgehog king were allowed to rise from his tomb. There was a long silence after Maude had finished.

"Well?" Sonic said eventually. "Tails, please can you help guide me to the lost city so I can save her."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "You and Maude can go through her research here and let me know where to go." Sonic insisted.

"Why can't we just use her communicator to track her?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic looked guilty and pulled out the note she had left the other three. Sticks grabbed it and examined it closely. After a few moments she said "I can't read."

Tails sighed and read the letter aloud. When he was done he and the others were all glaring at Sonic.

"I was right." He pointed out. "Sir Erin is bad news."

The gang exchanged exasperated looks.

"I'm sorry ok?" Sonic said loudly. "I shouldn't have spoken about you guys like that. I probably don't deserve your forgiveness right now but this isn't about me. Ames is in danger and I really need you to help to save her."

Knuckles considered what Sonic was saying and thought hard about it. It looked like a painful experience for the red echidna. It didn't take him long to make up his mind though.

"Ok."He said. "We'll help. But we're helping Amy not you. Tails can stay here with the sheep lady and well head up the mountain."

As pleased as Sonic was that his friends were back on his side this wasn't what he meant. If he took Knuckles and Sticks with him it would just slow him down. Aware that he didn't want to insult them again Sonic chose his words carefully.

"I couldn't ask you guys to risk yourselves." He said. "I'll go and get her if you all work out where this city is."

Sticks shook her head. "Amy's my bestie." She insisted. "I'm coming."

Knuckles nodded. "Maude already said the ruby made Sir Erin stronger and faster than you so you'll need my help to beat him."

"I don't think she said faster than me.." Sonic began but Tails cut him off. He was clearly eager to avoid another argument.

"You guys leave as soon as you can." He said quickly. "Maude and I will send you anything useful via the communicator."

Maude nodded. "Good luck." She said sincerely. With that Sonic left for the mountains, hoping desperately that the others wouldn't slow him down.

As Sonic forced his way through the dense jungle it occurred to him that even if he had made the journey alone he might not be making as quick progress as he had expected. Tangled vines snagged at his feet and would have made it near impossible to run. Even so he still felt that Sticks and Knuckles weren't helping matters. The three of them had been traveling Northwest for over a day now and it seemed as though they were making little progress. Occasionally Sticks would stop and sniff the ground or a leaf, or lick a tree, or something equally as weird. She would then insist that they head in an entirely different direction to where Tails and Maude told them they should go. This was confusing Knuckles who was easily led astray and for whom the line between science and superstition was entirely blurred. A few times now he had been persuaded by Sticks passionate arguments that 'a pink hedgehog definitely went this way.' Sonic tried to be the voice of reason but on more than one occasion this had resulted in a fight.

Currently the little badger was adamantly telling the others that they were being watched.

"I can feel them I tells ya." She whispered. "Dark eyes in the trees… watching… waiting… getting ready to pounce."

Knuckles eyed the bushes suspiciously but Sonic just shook his head angrily.

"There's nothing here." He said through gritted teeth. Sticks stopped in her tracks and folded her arms.

"Are you calling me a liar?" She demanded.

Sonic didn't have time for this. "No." He said in what he hoped was a calm and reasonable voice. "What I am saying is that we need to keep moving and not get distracted. We cant afford to stop every few moments because you've convinced yourself there's a trap. Come on Knucks." He grabbed knuckles forearm and dragged him forward. At that moment Sonic felt the ground give way beneath him. He was suddenly being pulled in close to Knuckles and catapulted in the air. After a few seconds Sonic found himself upside down in a rope net glaring down at a very smug sticks. Knuckles shifted awkwardly on top of him, kicking Sonic in the face.

"I told you so." Sticks smirked.

Sonic opened his mouth to retort but instead found himself backing out a warning. Shadows moved from the bushes. Dark eyes came forwards with their spears raised.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang must convince their captors that they are on the same side

Sonic watched helplessly as Sticks crouched low to the ground and pulled out her boomerang. She was overwhelmingly outnumbered but Sonic knew his friend well enough to know that she scrappy badger wouldn't go down without a fight. She certainly wasn't the kind of person to surrender. Although upside down Sonic could see at least five spearheads pointed towards his friend.

"Back off all of ya." Sticks growled. Unsurprisingly the spears stayed raised. Sonic could see masked figures dressed in clothes fashioned from the vines and leaves around them. The tribes people were all different colors but seemed to have one thing in common. From the spines visible over the top of their masks they all appeared to be hedgehogs.

The red one nearest to Sticks took a step closer.

"Leave her alone." Sonic yelled. Knuckles shifted on top of him as he tried to see what was going on.

"Prisoners have no right to make demands." The red hedgehog said, a woman by the sound of it. "Especially those loyal to loyal to Mendacium. Thieves and scoundrels who seek out our power for their own evil desires. Hand over the ruby."

"We don't have it." Sticks replied. "We're looking for it to."

"Ah!" Said a purple tribesman to her right. "You admit that you seek its power."

"No." Sticks explained. "The guy who took it has our friend."

"Don't tell them anything Sticks." Sonic called down. "They must be the Veritas tribe."

The red hedgehog smiled. "Our reputation precedes us." She laughed. The others joined in.

After all of his wriggling Knuckles had finally gotten himself upright. Kneeling on Sonics ribcage he barked down to the others.

"Your reputation for starting the war with the Hedgehog king." He shouted. "It's your fault were here in the first place. You're the ones who sent him crazy and killed his wife."

A collective intake of breath from the assembled hedgehogs gave Sonic the impression that Knuckles had really REALLY annoyed them. He braced himself for imminent pointy objects. The red hedgehog who appeared to be their leader lowered her spear and took off her mask. She was a bit muscular for Sonics tastes but she certainly had a pretty face. Knuckles certainly seemed to think so to. The Echidnas chest was pressed right up against Sonics ears and seemed to beat faster as the female hedgehog spoke.

"Who told you these lies?" She demanded.

"It's true." Knuckles insisted. "It's in a book. Not that I've read the book."

"Or any book."Sonic muttered under his breath.

"I never trust books." Sticks shook her head. "You have to trust the guy who wrote it in the first place to have remembered it right. All I know is some guys taken my friend up this mountain and you're not going to stop me finding her."

The red hedgehog approved. "You are clearly the smart one." She nodded to Sticks.

Sonic and knuckles started laughing uncontrollably.

"How's life in the trap?" Sticks smirked. That shut them up.

"You say you are in search of your friend?" The red hedgehog asked curiously. Sticks nodded.

"Amy." She informed them. "She's a hedgehog to but she's pink and wears a red dress. Some weird older hedgehog guy in a suit has lured her up here to find the lost city."

There were concerned mumbles from the hedgehog tribe.

"The guys got the ruby." Sonic explained. "We think he's going to try and free the hedgehog king and force our friend to be his wife."

The concerned mumbles were becoming louder now.

"Please." Sonic said sincerely. "We're not here to fight you and we're not going to get involved. You guys can continue your war with the King all you want. We're just here to save our friend."

The red hedgehog considered this for a few moments. Very suddenly she turned to the purple hedgehog who nodded. With a toss of his spear the hedgehog pierced the rope holding Sonic and Knuckles trap. The two boys were cut lose and sent crashing painfully to the floor. As Knuckles was still on top of Sonic the blue hedgehog broke his fall. He rose quickly and stood on Sonics hands as he hurried forwards to meet the red hedgehog.

"Knuckles the echidna." He winked. "You've probably heard of some of my heroic deeds."

"Knuckles they're an isolated tribe halfway up a mountain." Sonic pointed out.

"I am pleased to meet you." The female hedgehog replied. She placed her hand on her heart and bowed solemnly. Sonic was certain he saw his friends tail wagging.

"I am Kera of the Veritas tribe." The hedgehog explained."Despite what your silly books have told you about us we are not the vengeful savages you describe. We have not started this war."

"But let me guess you're going to end it." Sonic replied impatiently. "It's nice to meet you lady. Kudos on the trap but I'm afraid we must be going. He turned to leave and found a sharp spear tip in his face.

"Oh no I have not set you free." Kera said. "You are all clearly no threat to us so I am allowing you to walk with us to our camp. There you will meet our elder and she will decide your fate."

"I don't have time for this." Sonic said through gritted teeth. He balled his fists and prepared to spindash the tribesmen. He was surprised to find Sticks placing a hand on his shoulder.

"They might have some information that will help us find Amy."

"We've got Maude and Tails working on it." He pointed out stubbornly.

"From Erin's books." Sticks replied. "Come on. Not everything useful gets written down. There's clearly more to this than we've been told."

"I should have known you'd side with the paranoid, trap building tribe."

"At least I'm consistent." She smiled.

Sonic hated to admit it but she had a point. As much as he wanted to fight everything in this jungle to rescue Amy it didn't make sense to make enemies of the Veritas tribe. Presumably they knew where to find the hedgehog king as they were the ones to imprison him. If they told him where the city was he could just zip there, grab Ames and be back home in time for dinner. Sonic crossed his arms and shrugged.

"Ok." He relented. "We'll go see the leader. Lead the way red."

Kera eyed Sonic suspiciously. She turned on her heel and waved to the others indicating that they follow her. She led them through the dense jungle through paths Sonic didn't even notice until he was on them. After what seemed like hours but was in reality only fifteen minuets the group reached a clearing by a waterfall. Small huts were dotted around a raging river which ran through the centre of the village. Kera led them over a bridge to the largest of the huts. Two hedgehogs were stood outside guarding the enterance. Kera waved them aside and the group entered.

Inside the hut a grey haired hedgehog sat cross legged on the floor. She was rolling dough infront of a small fire. She did not look up when the entered.

"You're late back Kera." She said. Sonic got the impression that this was not a telling off. The woman had been concerned for Kera. "We were supposed to be making Vita bread together"

"We ran into some intruders grandmother." Kera said.

The older hedgehog finally looked up. Sonic had expected to see the same suspicion in her eyes that he and his friends had been met with when they frst encountered the tribe but instead the leader looked at them with a warm smile.

"We weren't intruding." Sonic said. " We were just passing through."

"They're looking for the ruby." Kera said quickly. She was clearly keen to impress her grandmother and justify bringing Sonic, Knuckles and Sticks here against her will. The leader waved a hand to silence her grandchild. Kera quickly stopped talking and looked embarrassed.

"Come and sit by the fire." She said to Sonic and his friends. "I will consider what you have to say." She waved another hand to the guards who took the hint and left them in peace. As quickly as he could Sonic explained everything. Sir Erin's arrival, how he had conned Amy into following. Maudes arrival and the history lesson she had given Sonic. He noted the sharp looks Kera and her grandmother were exchanging as he retold Sir Erin's version of the hedgehog king. They did not interrupt though. Both tribeswomen waited patiently until he was done. When Sonic was finally finished with his version of events the tribes leader rose unsteadily to her feet.

"I think you should all come with me." She said softly.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and the others learn the truth about the Veritas tribe

The group followed Keras grandmother along a winding path by the riverside to the mouth of the waterfall. There the old hedgehog guided them around the side to a cave hidden by the raging waters. It was dark inside. The tribal elder pulled a wooden torch from a holder on the wall. Through the gloom Sonic couldn't quite make out how she had managed to light it. There didn't seem to be any matches. The old hedgehog appeared to have just waved her hand over it and the torch had burst to life. As if by magic.

Sonic shook himself mentally. It was impossible. He was clearly just tired from the journey and preoccupied with catching up to Amy. He followed along as the group went single file further into the cave. After a while Sonic noticed shapes appearing on the wall. The tribal elder stopped so suddenly that he and Knuckles almost crashed into eachother. They had reached a large cavern. Kera took the torch from her grandmother and lit several others placed around the room that Sonic hadn't even seen. As firelight illuminated the cave a large mural came into view carved into the rock in front of them. Sonic heard Sticks gasp. The mural depicted a battle. Hundreds of hedgehogs dressed like Kera and her grandmother were rushing a large maze like city. Huge square creatures were fighting back. They looked a little like robots to Sonic but were clearly made from some sort of rock or clay. He remembered the Granifer Giganticus he and Knuckles had accidentally woken up once. That had been troublesome enough and there had only been one of them. There were hundreds here. Vastly outnumbering the Veritas tribe depicted in the mural. High above the city there was a troubling sight. One that worried Sonic far more than the Granifer. A beautiful hedgehog lay stricken at the feet of a glowing hedgehog. Her eyes were closed to Sonic she appeared to be dead. She must be Eimi.

Above the fallen princesses head the hedgehog king was engaged in a deadly battle with a heroic looking hedgehog. The hero was holding a ruby high above his head which was emitting a mysterious glow. Sonic tapped his feet. This was nothing new. In fact the scene was pretty much as Maude had described.

"There was indeed a tremendous battle in the lost city as you can see. The hedgehog king was a powerful sorcerer able to make soldiers from stone. He commanded an unstoppable army determined to seize power for their master." Keras grandmother said softly. "And, as you said it was one by the legendary hero of Veritas Amare who sealed the terrible king in his eternal tomb. But what your books have not described are the events leading up to this terrible battle."

The old woman led the group away from the mural and around the room describing the events depicted in smaller etchings on the rockface.

"Eimi was not a willing bride as you have been led to believe. In fact she and Amare were deeply in love. They had been betrothed as children. The two hedgehogs fought many battles together side by side and soon became as close as any couple could be."

Knuckles jabbed Sonic in the ribs and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Sounds familiar." He snickered.

Sonic scowled at him and turned his focus back to Keras grandmother.

"The happy couple counted down the days until they were to be wed." She continued. "But alas, before that happy day the Mendacium came to our village. The hedgehog king had heard tales of our people living peacefully under our own governance and resented our freedom. It was his intention to enslave the Veritas and take our lands for himself. Amare and Eimi would not allow this to happen. They led our people to battle in the jungle with the kings army and fought bravely. Sadly the Mendacium outnumbered our people and began to advance on the village itself. We had no option but to surrender or risk our women and children dying."

Sonic and his friends exchanged uncomfortable looks. As fighters themselves they knew that conceding defeat was no easy decision.

"During the battle poor Eimi had caught the hedgehog kings eye and he announced his intention to make her his bride so that she might produce a healthy heir. He stole Eimi away and took with him our peoples greatest treasure. A powerful ruby which grants great power to those who control it. The loss of Eimi and the ruby enraged our people who planned an uprising. The healthy Veritas were taken to the city to be made slaves for the king and his most loyal subjects. They waited. Biding their time until the day of the royal wedding, when the king and his subjects would be drunkenly celebrating and distracted. When the time came they turned on their captures and sacked the city. Amare led the attack on the temple where the king was holding Eimi. Seeing his city in ruin and facing the possibility that he might be denied his heir the king used the ruby and summoned a terrible army made from stone. These soldiers felt no pain and did not tire. The Veritas tried their best to hold the rock army at bay while Amare fought hand to hand against the king and his terrible dark magic. Poor Eimi saw her lover in danger and despite being unarmed tried to defend Amare from the kings attack. She was slain."

Sonic heard a sniff behind him and turned to see Knuckles wiping a tear from his eye.

"A terrible rage consumed the hedgehog king. He vowed vengeance. Not only on the Veritas tribe but on the people of all lands. He would not stop until his wrath reached the farthest edges of the world. He would not be denied his crown and he would not be denied his legacy. He vowed he would have a son and train him in his dark arts so that the kings control would pass through the generations."

"Amare managed to recapture the ruby before the king could fulfill his devastating prophecy. He knew he would not be able to kill the king so instead sealed him away in the cites temple for all eternity. With Amare in control of the ruby the stone soldiers quickly fell. The kings followers fled the city and over time it became lost to the world. Amare did not return to his tribe. Griefstricken he vowed to hide the ruby as far as he could from the temple. It is said that he walked the rest of his life to get as far as possible before hiding the ruby."

"He cant have lived long then." Sonic muttered. "It was found less than a hundred miles away."

"Shh." Sticks scolded and hit him in his ribs. Kera and her grandmother did not seem to notice.

"If the cowardly knight you speak of does have the ruby he will be able to release the king." Kera said quietly.

"Fear not sweet Kera." Knuckles said in a deep authoritative voice Sonic had never heard him use before. "I am a renowned hero back in our village. I have fought many battles with the assistance of my friends and I am certain that I will be able to put a stop to this." He scooped up Keras hand and kissed it. He bowed down so low his nose was almost touching the floor. Sonic was half tempted to kick him up the backside and knock him over.

"Say Mr renowned hero," He called. "How do you intend to find the lost city."

Knuckles scratched his chin. After a while he waved vaguely in Sonic and Sticks direction.

"Well I don't usually like to take all of the credit." He said. "Sometimes it's good to allow my team to feel a part of the action. So… any ideas?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. He turned away from knuckles to face the cave paintings.

"We should scan this and send it to Tails and Maude." He said. "This might help give some clue as to how to fight off the king should the worst happen."

"Good suggestion." Knuckles nodded approvingly.

Kera smiled. "You have trained you soldiers well." She said.

Sonic and Sticks crossed their arms angrily.

"However if the King does rise he will not be alone." Kera continued. " He will surely raise his rock army.

Knuckles and his soldiers considered this.

"I've dealt with one before." Sticks offered

"It kidnapped you." Sonic pointed out. "We had to save you."

"Yeah but now I know their moves." Sticks reasoned. "Besides, they're not that different from robots and we fight them all of the time."

"What is a robot?" The tribal leader asked.

"Evil creatures made of metal." Knuckles said dramatically. "My team and I often defeat them."

"There will be many rock monsters though." Kera reasoned. "As powerful as you are mighty Knuckles. you cannot defeat them all on your own. And I'm afraid our spears will be no match for their hardened skins."

"You just gotta know how to hit 'em." Sticks said dismissively.

"Will you show us how to fight them?" Kera asked earnestly. She took Knuckles by the hands and gazed deep into his eyes. Sonic watched as his friend melted like butter.

"Anything for you." The echidna breathed.

Sonic had lost all patience now. "We don't have time for this." He snapped. "We just need to get Ames and the ruby and there wont be any need to fight."

"What if we're too late." Knuckles asked.

"I'm never late." Sonic huffed.

"Even when you don't know where you're going?" Kera asked.

Sonic could feel his quills rising stiffly as his temper grew. "Fine." He snapped. "You stay here and train the tribe to fight. I'm going after Amy."

This brought him back to the question of where to look for her. Sonic had no idea. Hopefully Tails and Maude had made better progress than he had.


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and his friends work together to find the lost city will they be on time to save Amy?

Sonic stood out in the sunshine of the clearing on his own. He wasn't entirely sure what the situation was. Were they still prisoners of the Veritas tribe? On the face of it no one seemed to be guarding him and the others. Sticks was busily showing some of the younger members of the tribe which way up to hold their spears and Knuckles had disappeared off into the elders house with Kera. Presumably to regale her with more tall tales. As Sonic settled himself on a rock by the river no one seemed to be paying him any particular attention. The villagers went about their business and nodded politely as they passed him. But Sonic had a sneaking suspicion that were he to even attempt to move away from the clearing the hunched figures guarding the village from the surrounding jungle might not take too kindly to it. He sighed heavily and turned on his communicator. Tails sounded unusually grumpy on the other end of the line. Sonic wondered if his best friend was still annoyed at him but a clattering sound in the background indicated that Sonics past behavior was not the issue.

"Please tell me you've found Amy and your on your way back." The fox whispered. "This woman is driving me crazy. She has no idea how to use even the most basic technology and had broken three scanners already."

"Sorry buddy." Sonic said. "Still not found her. In fact things aren't going exactly to plan. We've technically been captured by the Veritas tribe."

"Do you need me to come and rescue you?" Tails said quickly. Sonic got the impression that this was more his friend wanting to get away from the annoying sheep than for any real concern over Sonics welfare.

"No hold fire on that." Sonic sighed. "They're treating us ok and have an interesting take on the whole hedgehog king tale. Is Maude there?"

"I CAN HEAR YOU." Came a female voice very loudly and very slowly into the communicator. Sonic flinched and held it away from his face.

"You don't need to shout." He heard Tails say. "There's a microphone.

Maude apologized and listened patiently as Sonic related all he had been told in the caves and sent across the scanned files. Maude was clearly impressed.

"Astounding." She thrilled. "These drawings seem to indicate that the city is carved into the mountain itself."

"Really?" Sonic asked hopefully. At last some clue to the lost cities location.

"Indeed." Maude continued. "If you look at the larger mural where Eimi lays dead with her lover battling the king above her, it actually appears to be taking place inside the mountain. If I were a betting woman I would wager the mountain itself is the fabled temple where the king has been entombed.

"That's great." Sonic said sincerely. "So I should just head for the summit?"

Maude hummed on the other end of the line as she thought.

"Not necessarily." She said thoughtfully. "We don't know where the entrance is. Although it is clearly accessed via the lost city."

"The giant maze." Sonic sighed. Nothing was ever easy.

"It does seem to be rather large from the drawings." Maude conceded. "And rather flat to. It all seems to be one level. That might indicate some sort of plateau."

"Right." Tails said excitedly. "I'll take another look at the satellite images I took earlier and see if I can find some likely areas around the summit."

"Great." Sonic agreed. "In the meantime I'll ask the Vertias. They might have some local knowledge."

Pleased to be making some headway Sonic whizzed off to the elders hut where he hoped Knuckles wasn't embarrassing himself too much.

Knuckles was indeed showing off to Kera when Sonic entered the hut. The big echidna was proudly boasting of his many battles against Eggman. Sonic had been present at most, if not all of these epic duels and couldn't help but remember events differently. Rather than embarrass his friend in front of a girl he obviously liked Sonic let Knuckles embellishments slide. Even so, he needed to interrupt and let them know what Tails and Maude had discovered.

They both listened thoughtfully as Sonic explained. When he had finished Kera shook her head.

"I can't think of any plateaus." She said. "To be honest our tribe rarely ventures up the mountain. We stay within the boundaries of our lands." Her grandmother had now joined them and Kera looked to her for confirmation. The old hedgehog nodded her agreement.

"Our ancestors wanted the city to remain lost Sonic." She explained. "For generations we have been told not to stray too far."

"So it could be literally the other side of the jungle and you wouldn't know?" Sonic asked. It seemed odd to him that the tribe had not been curious enough to leave the safety of their lands. Sonic didn't think he'd be able to stand that kind of claustrophobic upbringing. He needed the open road ahead of him and adventure to survive.

"I need to start looking." He insisted. "I've wasted too much time here. Sir Erin could wake the Hedgehog King at any moment."

The elder nodded sagely. "Yes you are right." She said. "You must leave in search of your friend and the ruby. Through your time with us you have shown your intentions are pure and we are happy to release you from our custody."

"Gee thanks." Sonic said sourly. "Come on Knucks. Lets get Sticks."

The echidna looked disappointed to be leaving. Keras grandmother seemed to have noticed this as well. Sonic saw a wry smile pass over her lips as she watched Knuckles shoulders sag. Kera seemed a little upset to.

"Perhaps you should go with them granddaughter." The elder suggested. "Our new friends will need a guide through the jungle. Knuckles is a mighty warrior of great renown. He will keep you safe I'm sure."

Knuckles Christmas had come early. He smiled at Kera who grabbed her spear from a nearby table.

"Let's get moving." She said enthusiastically.

Sonic wasn't overly happy to have another tag along slowing him down but protesting seemed futile at this point. With a heavy sigh he raced off to get Sticks. The badger was stood in what passed for the village square with twenty or so hedgehogs. Each of them was enthusiastically waving a spear in front of them and charging an imaginary enemy. Sonic skidded to a halt beside his friend and grabbed her firmly by the arm.

"Time to go." He said quickly. Sticks pulled her arm free. She also seemed to be disappointed that they were leaving. What was it with the others and this village.

"Aw. I was just about to show them how to pole vault." She frowned. "How are they going to be able to defend themselves if the Hedgehog king rises."

"That's why we're leaving." Sonic said impatiently. "We need to get to Amy and Sir Erin before that happens."

"You know where they are?"

"Roughly?" Sonic lied. Sticks raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Fine stay here and train them up." Sonic snapped. It was one less person holding him back.

Although the jungle was becoming less dense the more Sonic and the others walked the incline was becoming steeper. He was very quickly reminded that they were climbing a mountain. Sonic just hoped that he was on the right side of the mountain. As much as he longed to zoom ahead of the others it was now apparent even to him that it would do no good. He could flip up to the mountains peak and still not be able to find the city. Tails satellite images had not shown anything useful. Sonic was starting to worry now. It had been days since Amy left. He knew that she could fight for herself but if Maude was right and Sir Erin was able to use the rubys powers like he did at the museum Amy might not be able to hold him off. Sir Erin would want Amy to be alive if his intention was to give her away as a bride for the hedgehog king. That didn't necessarily mean she would be unharmed. If Amy got wind of his real intentions she wouldn't take sir Erin's betrayal lightly. He hoped she wasn't hurt.

Although he was also worried about Amy Knuckles seemed in no real rush to find the city and was taking full advantage of the extra time with Kera. Sonic knew that the female hedgehog had lived a sheltered life growing up in a small, isolated tribe but her constant questions about the outside world were making his head spin. Fortunately Knuckles was more than happy to oblige. Unfortunately the top heavy echidna was so engrossed in his lecture on the finer points of daytime TV that he hadn't paid attention to his footing. Knuckles overbalanced forwards as a tree root tangled itself around his ankle. In a desperate attempt to right himself he flailed his arms wildly and leaned backwards. He went to far the other way and Sonic rushed forwards just as his friends feet flew up into the air. Kera screamed.

Through the trees and bushes Sonic had not realized that they were so close to a precipice. Knuckles had stumbled over a cliff face with an undignified scream. Sonic rushed forwards and grabbed the tree root which was thankfully still wrapped around his friends ankle.

"Hang on!" Sonic yelled.

Although his ankles were dug deeply into the dirt Sonic felt himself being pulled forwards by Knuckles weight. Kera grabbed Sonic by the waist and pulled back with all of her might. Working together the hedgehogs managed to hold firm but were unable to haul the large echidna up.

"Just let me go." Knuckles called.

"No!" Sonic yelled back. "I'm not loosing you man. You hang on!"

There was a slight pause. "That's nice." Knuckles replied in an unusually calm voice. "But seriously I'm only a foot above the ground."

Sonic let go of the root abruptly and heard a heavy crash.

"There's something else." Knuckles called out. "You're going to want to see this."

Sonic and Kera pushed carefully through the bushes until they reached the edge of the ledge Knuckles had tumbled over. Looking in front of him Sonic saw that his friend had stumbled onto a large plateau. There were large stone walls in front of them which had crumbled in places but for the most part remained in tact. They spread out for miles forming a large, maze like city.

"Knuckles you found it." Kera cried in a delighted voice.

Unintentionally Sonic thought to himself but he didn't want to take the victory away from his friend. Of all of them Knuckles was possibly the least likely of the group to have found a lost city that prominent academics had spent their whole lives searching for. The big red guy seemed pleased with himself. Sonic patted him on his back.

"Nice one Knucks." He said. "You guys stay here and I'll go and get Amy."

"I think we should go." Knuckles said firmly.

"Knuckles I appreciate you want to help but its quicker if I.."

"No we all need to go now." Knuckles insisted. Sonic realized that his friend was looking past him. Kera's eyes had widened with shock and fear. Sonic span on his heel to see a large Granifer staring down at them with glowing pink eyes. Sonic shot out of the way as a giant fist came crashing into the ground.

"Quick." He yelled to the others. "Into the city." Knuckles grabbed Keras hand and dragged her forwards. Together they ran through the deserted streets over broken cobbled floors which had been torn apart by weeds and moss over the centuries. They reached some sort of square with a broken stone fountain in the center. As they skidded to a halt more Granifer lurched out from behind the abandoned buildings which had once housed the residents of Mendacium This was bad news. If the Granifer had come back to life then the ruby was back in the city. Either Sir Erin had raised them or worse still the Hedgehog king. The Granifer had them surrounded. Sonic looked desperately around for an escape there was none. However he did notice that some of the Granifer were not in the best of shape. They had spears sticking out of them from their ancient battle with the Veritas tribe. Sonic could see cracks in their rocks. The one blocking his path to the left looked unsteady on a craked right leg. Sonic narrowed his eyes and curled himself up into a speeding blue ball. He shot like a bullet out of a gun straight into the rock monsters leg before bouncing back to his original position by Knuckles and Kera. The Granifer stumbled from side to side. It scrabbled desperately at the nearby buildings in an attempt to hold itself up but the old houses crumbled under its weight. It came crashing down with a loud bang.

"Come on." Sonic yelled rushing over the top of the Granifer towards the mountain where he knew the temple would be. Knuckles rushed behind him carrying Kera. They hurried away from the square. AS they passed through the city more Granifer appeared. Not all were mobile. Some had lost legs or arms and in one instance their head. Sonic and the others dodged them and soon found themselves at the base of the mountain where a huge doorway had been carved into the rock. As Sonic neared something laying on the floor by the doorway stopped him in his tracks. With a shaking hand he reached down and picked up an oversized pink and yellow hammer from the dirt. Sonic felt a terror build inside him unlike anything he had ever felt.

"Amy!?" He yelled.

Knuckles placed a large, comforting paw on Sonics shoulder and took the hammer away with his free hand. He held it out to Kera.

"Stay by the entrance." The echidna instructed. "If anything comes that isn't us or a pink hedgehog hit it hard with this."

Kera nodded as the boys entered the darkness. Sonic felt his shoulders tense as he stepped inside the cold dark cavern. Whatever was in here be it Sir Erin or an immortal hedgehog king he was going to kick its butt.

Inside the mountain come temple stairs had been carved into the rock. They led down for miles. Far down below at the bottom Sonic could see lights. A blue figure was stood in front of a door with his hands raised. Behind him something pink lay unmoving on a large stone slab. Sonic felt the rage rising inside him again.

"Ready?" Knuckles asked. Sonic nodded. He rolled up into a ball and raced down the steps in record speed. Knuckles dived forward off of the staircase with his arms outstretched and slowly descended down to where Amy was being held.

Sonic reached the ground first and shot straight to Amys side. Up close he could see she had a small injury to her head where she had clearly tried to fight her way out of the situation. She had been changed out of her standard red dress, presumably by Sir Erin whilst she was unconscious. She now wore a long silk white dress with a cape. She put Sonic in mind of a greek goddess. As knuckles landed softly on the ground beside him Sonic ripped the bonds that were tying Amy to the slab. She stirred slightly but remained out of it.

"Leave her." Sir Erin said in a cold voice.

The explorer hadn't even bothered to turn around yet. He had his eyes firmly on the large door in front of him. Now that he was up close to it Sonic could see images carved into the doors. Hedgehogs fleeing from a large malevolent creature floating above them. Lightning bolts spilled from the kings fingertips scoring the ground bellow and striking any unfortunate hedgehogs who happened to get in his way. Sonic was no expert in hieroglyphics but even he could tell that the drawings on the door were a warning. Whatever was in there need to remain where it was.

"It's over Erin." Sonic called. "Hand over the ruby and we'll go easy one you."

Sonic watched as the older man bent his head. Sir Erins shoulders shook then the whole body followed. What started as a snicker soon built to a disconcerting cackle which chilled Sonic to his bones. Gone was the calm and proper demeanor of the knight and in its place was pure evil. Sir Erin finally turned his head to face them. His eyes were wild and dark. He clasped the ruby in his hands and bared his fangs at Sonic and knuckles.

Sonic started to lift Amy off of the slab when he felt a sudden sharp bolt of electricity hit him hard in his side and sent him skidding across the chamber into the wall. He looked up as Knuckles changed his stance. His red friend bent his head down low and squared his shoulders preparing to charge. The echidna didn't get the chance. Sonic gasped in horror as Sir Erin rose from the ground with the ruby in one hand. His other hand was outstretched towards Knuckles with his fingers bent in wards as though he was choking the air. Sonic heard Knuckles gaping for air as he sank to his knees. The red echidna clawed desperately at his throat and rolled desperately on the ground. Sonic rose to his feet. It was on.


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and knuckles battle Sir Erin. Will they be able to stop the ritual in time?

Sonic aimed a spin dash at Sir Erin but missed. The older hedgehog had moved impossibly fast through the air dodging Sonic time and time again. The blue blur became more and more frustrated that his hits kept missing but his relentless attacks had at least managed to distract the explorer from Knuckles who had regained his breath. Out of the corner of his eye Sonic saw his red friend dash over to Amy and lift her up in arms. All Sonic had to do now was keep the old knight distracted long enough to allow his friends the chance to escape.

"Impressive powers." He called to Sir Erin. "Shame you're going to have to give it all up when the hedgehog king returns. He's not going to want to share the ruby with you."

Sir Erin laughed in a high pitched voice. "When my master returns I wont need these parlor tricks. I will be under his protection. He will grant me real power and respect." He cackled. " As his most devoted servant I will be gifted anything I desire."

"And what do you desire?" Sonic demanded aiming another blow at the knights head. Sir Erin parried and Sonic skidded on the ground below.

The explorer smiled and tossed the ruby from one hand to another. "Oh I'm a man of simple tastes really." He smirked. "Unimaginable riches, a small domain to call my own. Beautiful women at my beck and call… Not particularly imaginative I know but as I said I have simple tastes."

"Sounds like you want to be a king."Sonic shot at him. "You're playing a dangerous game here Erin. From what I've heard of the hedgehog king he's not a fan of sharing power."

"What you've heard?" Sir Erin sneered. "Your arrogance is truly astounding if you think you know more on the subject than an academic with over ten years experience researching his greatness the hedgehog king. Ms Rose told me you had a large ego boy but she never told me how stupid you were. Speaking of Ms Rose."

The knight waved his hands towards the staircase where Knuckles was climbing towards the exit with a barely conscious Amy in his arms. A glowing light surrounded the pink hedgehog. Knuckles held on to her as long as he could as Amy floated out into the center of the chamber. She dangled above Sonic and Sir Erins heads. After a few moments Knuckles couldn't maintain his grip any longer and slipped to the ground. Sonic saw Amy stir. Their eyes met and she opened her mouth to cry out to him but no words came. Just as Knuckles had done she clasped her hands to her throat and gaped for air. Sir Erin was choking her.

"Let her go now!" Sonic yelled angrily.

The Knight merely laughed and closed his fingers tighter. As he began to lift Amy higher and higher into the air Sonic and Knuckles attacked Sir Erin. The knight dodged them and took his anger out on Amy, choking her tighter as she rose into the air. Sonic froze. He was powerless to help her.

When Amy had finally reached level with the top of the staircase Sir Erin turned to Sonic with a wicked smile.

"Now it's time to see how fast you truly are." He sneered.

Sonic was running before the knight had released Amy and pounded up the staircase to reach her as she fell. Down below Knuckles raced forward to break her fall in case Sonic didn't reach her in time. Halfway up the stairs Sonic leapt sideways and kicked off of the wall. He rocketed forwards over the center of the cavern in time to grab Amy. He pulled her in tight as he bounced off of the opposite wall with his right foot and continued to ricochet down the caverns walls until he felt the ground underneath him.

Sonic looked down into Amys sparkling green eyes and felt an overwhelming burst of relief that she was safe in his arms again. That relief was short lived as he heard a triumphant yell. Still holding Amy Sonic turned to see Sir Erin place the ruby of Veritas in a small circular gap on the large stone door.

"You are too late." He shrieked. A crack of red light shone around the edges of the door and a booming sound shook the chamber. Something on the other side was beating its way forwards.

Pressed up against him Sonic felt Amys heart beating faster she shrank herself into his chest.. He looked down into her sad and desperate eyes.

"It's too late." She breathed. "It's all my fault."

Sonic shook his head and lowered her to her feet. He stood infront of her with his arm stretched out protectively as the large stone door before them cracked open. A bright overwhelming light from within broke through and filled the chamber. From inside the large stone door a yellow hedgehog far larger than Sonic had ever seen wearing a twisted silver crown. The Hedgehog king had risen.

With Sir Erin distracted by his masters return Sonic saw his chance. Without the ruby Sir Erin was vulnerable. He shot towards him. The older man moved far slower now and was taken off guard. Sonic lifted him above his head and threw him hard against the wall. There was a heavy grunt as Sir Erin slammed into the stone. Sonic waited a moment but the knight didn't get back up.

Sonic turned as Knuckles reached the ruby. The echidna tried to pull it out but it was stuck tight. Knuckles drew back his arm and punched the stone around the ruby. The rock crumbled away around it and he managed to scoop it out. The hedgehog king hissed and rounded on him.

"Knuckles!" Amy screamed as a warning.

The king turned his head. Sonic saw a leer in the kings eyes. The evil hedgehog licked his thin dead lips . Sir Erin had clearly picked well when he'd settled on Amy as the kings prospective bride. She was clearly the kings type. Without her hammer and in an unpractical long dress Amy was unable to defend herself as the yellow hedgehog bore down oh her. Sonic was about to attack but for once Knuckles beat him to it. The echidna easily lifted the large stone slab that Amy had been laid on. He threw it hard at the king and the hedgehog was sent flying backwards towards the door. As the king and the slab collided with the door Sonic saw a crack appear appear at the top of the doorway. It started as a small, hairline fracture but as it rose up the mountain the crack widened. Sonic felt the earth shaking as mountain cracked.

"Knucks grab the ruby." He yelled and scooped Amy up. Together they ran to the enterance. Knuckles punching falling rocks out of their way as they went. When they reached daylight Kera stood framed in the doorway with a very confused look on her face. Sonic settled Amy down on the grass outside. The pink hedgehog bent over and grabbed the hem of her dress. She tore a slit in the side that went all the way up her leg and snatched the hammer from Kera. With a massive swing of her Piko Piko Amy hit the sides of the temple entrance causing them to collapse in on themselves. Sonic wasn't sure if it would ultimately stop the king but it would certainly slow him down enough for the group to get away.

When Amy had finished beating the doorway to rubble she turned to the others and wiped her hair out of her face with a grim look of determination in her eyes.

"Kera, Amy, Amy Kera." Knuckles said introducing the girls to each other. They nodded an acknowledgment to each other.

"What happened?" Kera asked.

"Knuckles got the stone and trapped the king under a slab." Sonic explained. He had to give his red friend credit. He did appear to have saved the day. The echidna beamed proudly and held the ruby out to Kera. They all stopped and stared. There was something wrong. Before the king had reemerged from his chamber the stone had been a vibrant red color now it was faded and almost grey. Keras hand shot to her mouth in shock.

"We should get the ruby back to grandmother." Kera said firmly. "She might know what's wrong."

"Will it be safe there?" Sonic asked uncertainly.

"As safe as anywhere I suppose." Kera shrugged. "It had been hundreds of years since the hedgehog king raided our village and the mountain has changed alot in that time. Hopefully he wont be able to find us again."

"Hopefully?" Amy said raising an eyebrow. "Maybe we should take it back with us to hedgehog village."

"Sir Erin definitely knows where that is." Knuckles pointed out. "Going with the Veritas seems to be the most sensible option."

"When did knuckles start deciding the sensible option?" Amy whispered to Sonic.

"It's been a really strange few days." Sonic whispered back and patted her on the arm. "He's right though we need to keep you and the ruby safe." Sonics hand lingered on her arm. She turned to look him in the eye. Sonic opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to tell her that it was going to be ok. He wanted to say that he was sorry that he had driven her away and to tell her how frightening it had been to nearly lose her. He wanted to say so many things but the words caught in his throat. He stood staring into her emerald eyes with his thumb subconsciously stroking her arm. She smiled up at him.

There was a polite cough. They both turned to see knuckles smirking at them and Kera smiling.

"There's penalty of time to catch up later." The echidna.

Sonic broke away from Amy quickly and turned his head to avoid looking at her anymore.

"Um..yes." He spluttered. "Lets get going."


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the elder attempts to restore the ruby the village comes under attack

The journey back to the village went surprisingly quickly. Sonic supposed that they hadn't known where they were going before so it had taken longer. Kera led them back by the most direct route so they entered the Veritas village just before sunset.

When they arrived at the bridge which crossed the river Sonic felt himself being forcefully pushed to one side. He wobbled on the edge of the bridge desperately trying to avoid falling into the raging waters.

"Sticks!" He yelled.

He turned angrily to the badger who had pushed him aside in her desperation to reach Amy. She was hugging the pink hedgehog tightly and not paying him any attention.

"I've missed you so much." Sticks told Amy squeezing her midriff. "I don't know what I'd have done if we lost you. I'm sorry for everything. I love you."

Embarrassed Amy patted the top of her friends head.

"I love you to." She said. "Do you think you could let me go now? You're crushing me a little."

The badger let Amy go and the two friends smiled warmly at each other.

"Sorry I didn't come with the boys to save you." Sticks said. "I've been training the veritas for war."

She gestured behind her to the area outside the elders hut where the ramshackle group of villagers Sonic had seen her training not even two days ago now stood proudly in organized military lines. The stood tall with with shining new spears in their hands.

"Attention!" Sticks yelled.

The villagers snapped smartly to attention with their arms stiffly pressed to their sides. As Sticks led Sonic and the others past they all saluted proudly. She led them into the elders hut where Keras grandmother was waiting for them.

"Ah, you must be Ms Rose." The elder smiled as the group entered. "I'm glad to see you are safe. And the ruby to. Very impressive."

"Thank you." Amy said. "But I'm afraid to say the ruby isn't doing so well."

Knuckles passed the dulled ruby down to Keras grandmother who turned it over in her hands.

"You were too late to stop the king from rising?" There was no hint of criticism in the old womans voice. Just concern. Kera bowed her head solemnly.

"Grandmother. I have failed you." She said seriously."Please tell me there is some way to stop all of this?"

The old hedgehog laughed and patted her granddaughter on her arm.

"There is no need to be quite so dramatic my dear." She said. "Tell me everything and we will see what we can do."

Kera left Sonic and knuckles to explain. She had been outside for everything that had happened in the chamber and Amy had been unconscious for a lot of it. Only the boys knew everything that had happened down in the temple. When they had finished the elder turned the ruby over once again and looked more closely at it. After a few moments she set it aside with a sigh.

"Things are very dire indeed." She muttered. "The king will not stay trapped for long. He was unable to fully drain the ruby of its powers but he has stolen enough from it to make him a formidable opponent. If he is able to complete the ritual on the wolf moon and drain the rest of the ruby he will be unstoppable."

"That's in two days." Kera said nervously.

"Indeed." The elder nodded. "We must find a way to defeat him now before he is at his full strength and ensure that he does not get his hands on the ruby. Or miss Rose for that matter. If he is able to sire an heir then even if we manage to stop him the kings cycle of destruction is likely to continue on to the next generation."

"Not happening." Sonic said placing a protective hand on Amys shoulder. "So what's the plan grandma? How do we send this dude back into the ground?"

"I do not know." The elder said rather anticlimactically. The others exchanged worried looks.

"I will consult with the ancestors." The old hedgehog clambered to her feet with the ruby in hand. "Now that our tribe has the ruby back I will return it to the waterfall and conduct the Maiorum ritual and seek advice from those who were there at the time."

Sonic and Amy shot each other a doubtful look. They seemed to be the only ones uncomfortable with the idea of leaving the fate of the world up to a little old lady conducting a mysterious ritual under a waterfall with a stone. Then again they had just witnessed a thousand year old hedgehog come back from the dead so maybe there was something in it.

"Our guests should rest." The elder said to Kera as she left. "Two can stay here and two in the old hut by the cornfield."

"You two can stay here." Sonic said to Knuckles and Sticks. "Come on Ames."

Amy raised her eyebrow. She was clearly anticipating staying with Sticks.

"You're not leaving my sight until this is over." He said firmly. It was not up for debate. Amys cheeks flushed red.

"Are you two ok with that?" Amy asked Knuckles and Sticks. Sonic knew for a fact who Knuckles would really like to be staying with.

"I'm happy to stay with my totally platonic friend who happens to be female." He said, leaving Kera in no doubt of his feelings towards Sticks.

"Fine." The badger declared. "Just don't snore."

"Ok. But I'm the little spoon."

"Knuckles there are two beds."

Sonic and Amy left the others debating their sleeping arrangements and took a moonlit stroll along the river to their room for the night. They walked in silence for a while. Sonic tried to give off a laid back impression by resting his arms behind his head as he strolled along but eventually Amy caught him glancing over at her.

"What?" She asked defensively

Sonic blushed. "Nothing." He said quickly. Amy continued to eye him suspiciously. "That dress suits you, that's all."

Amy snorted a laugh. "Yeah it really shows off all the jungle mud. Not quite how I pictured my wedding day."

"How did you picture it?" Sonic asked with a wry smile.

Amy sighed. "Not tied to a rock and forced against my will would be nice. But I suppose I only have myself to blame."

Sonic took her hands in his and stopped her by the bank of the river. They had reached the hut by the cornfield. Fireflies danced around them as the nearly full moon shone overhead. He pulled her hands close to her chest. She took a step closer and looked up at him. She was very close now. Their noses nearly touching.

"None of this is your fault." He said softly. "I pushed you into leaving because I was a jerk. Sir Erin lied about his intentions. Every decision you made was based on someone not being honest with you. If he hadn't tricked you and I had told you the truth about how I feel…" he trailed off.

"How do you feel?" Amy said softly. She was really close now. Sonic could feel her warm, sweet breath on his lips.

Loud screams tore them apart. They both turned back towards the village. Terrified hedgehogs were screaming and fleeing their homes as flaming explosions destroyed hut after hut. Sonic could see Sticks new army grabbing their weapons and running towards the waterfall.

"The elder!" Amy gasped.

"The ruby!"" Said Sonic. He turned to Amy and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Barricade yourself in the hut and don't come out until your certain it's safe."

For once she didn't argue. Sonic sped towards the waterfall. As he ran he switched on his communicator.

"Tails," He shouted. " Going to need an evac at my current location. Need you to grab Amy and get her far away from here."

"On my way." The fox replied. After all of these years together he had learned not to ask questions. If he needed to know something Sonic would say.

Granifer were sacking the village, scooping up Veritas hedgehogs and packing them into bamboo cages. Desperate though he was to help them Sonic knew he had to leave it to Sticks' soldiers. He had to get to the waterfall.

As Sonic reached it he was joined by Knuckles, Sticks and a panicked looking Kera. They all raced into the chamber where the elder had shown them the mural. The torches lining the walls were not the only firelight. In the middle of the room standing over Keras grandmother the hedgehog king floated in the air. His yellow hands were glowing with bright flames. On the ground below Sir Erin was shouting at the old woman.

"Hand over the ruby and we will spare your people."

"I cannot." The elder said defiantly. Her head was held high as she stared down the explorer. In a rage Sir Erin slapped the old woman with a silk gloved hand. She barely flinched and remained defiant.

"Did no one tell you to respect you elders?" Sonic snarled as he took a step forwards.

Not waiting for an answer he charged the hedgehog king with a spindash. The king was as quick as Sir Erin had been when he had the ruby but unlike Sir Erin the king was not familiar with Sonics trademark attack. He was taken off guard as Sonic smashed into him. Whilst the king was dazed Sticks threw her boomerang at him and Knuckles flung a lump of rock. Both impacted and momentarily dazed the king but he recovered with alarming speed.

Out of the corner of his eye Sonic saw Sir Erin kick Kera in her chest sending her backwards. The explorer turned back to the old woman and attempted to wrestle the stone from her. The old girl wasn't giving it up easy but after a swift kick in the ribs Sir Erin was able to wrestle the precious gem free.

"I have it." He screamed. "Master, I have it!"

The hedgehog king turned to his servant and smiled. The smile didn't last lonh though. Sonic followed the ancient hedgehogs gaze to the old woman who was kneeling on the floor chanting.

"Stop her." He rasped urgently to Sir Erin. It was the first time Sonic had heard the evil hedgehog speak. His voice was dry and harsh. It sent an involuntary shiver down Sonics spine.

Sir Erin hurried to the old woman but it was too late. Two figures in tribal gear stood behind her. Sonic saw a glimpse of recognition, maybe even fear in the hedgehog kings face. It was Eimi and Amare. Even Sonic couldn't deny the resemblance. It may as well have been him and Amy stood there. The two specters raised their hands as Keras grandmother did and shot blinding flashes at the Hedgehog king. The king yelped in pain as the lightning coming from Eimi and Amare bound him at the wrists. He struggled hard.

The living stared in horror as the dead wrestled above their heads. Although the king was growing weaker he had the edge over the ancient lovers. With an almighty scream and a flex of his muscles he pulled himself free and stumbled to the ground. Sonic moved in for an attack but was sent flying backwards as he connected with the king. As he skidded on the ground Sonic heard kera scream. He looked over to where the the red hedgehog was bent over her grandmother. The old woman was still and unmoving.

"Take the slave." The king instructed Sir Erin. "She will serve as an example to her people." Still holding the stone Sir Erin Scooped up Kera.

Knuckles ran forwards to stop him but was sent sideways with a wave of the hedgehog kings yellow hands. As the king floated up into the air Sir Erin followed, still holding the ruby and Kera.

"Tell my wife to expect me at the full moon." The king snapped at Sonic as he and his servant floated towards the waterfall. It parted as they neared it.

"You can expect her alright." Sonic yelled. "Expect her to kick your butt."

As the kings party disappeared off into the nights sky Sonic fell to his knees beside the elder. She was weak, barely able to keep her eyes open. She was starting to go cold. Sonic held her reassuringly. He didn't insult her intelligence by telling her that it would be ok.

"Tell me how to stop it." He asked softly.

The old woman had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Sonic." She said. Her voice was strained and barely audible over the waterfall. Sonic sighed.

"Why do people keep saying that to me today." He said. "You have no reason to be sorry."

"I'm sorry for what's to come." The elder said softly. "Do you believe in reincarnation Sonic?"

Sonic didn't answer. If he and Amy were Amare and Eimi then…

"I'm sorry." The elder whispered. "history must repeat itself."

The implication of what she was saying took a moment to sink in. Sonic couldn't accept it.

"No." He said defiantly. "I'll find another way. There has to be another way. Even if it kills me."

"Spoken like a true hero." The old woman whispered. Sonic could see her pupils becoming distant and unfocused as she looked past him. "Amare would be proud."

Sonic held her in silence for a few moments. He heard a small sniff from Sticks who had buried her face in Knuckles chest. When he was certain there was no more light in the elders eyes Sonic carried her to the altar and laid the old woman gently in front of it. From the murals around her the elders ancestors smiled down on her, welcoming her home.

Sonic turned to the others.

"What now?" Sticks asked. "What did she say to you?"

"We have to rescue Kera and the others." Knuckles insisted.

Sonic nodded. "We will." He promised. "We're going to save them all and bury that monster. We're not losing anyone else."

He turned away from the elder and led the way back out of the cavern down to the burning village below. Overhead a blue and yellow plane appeared over the horizon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maude gets a better look at the Mural and makes an alarming discovery

Tails touched down in the open area outside the Elders hut and leapt down from from the plane with a horrified look on his face. The burning village lay decimated all around him. He snapped his goggles onto the top of his head and turned to the others as they ran towards him.

"What happened?" He gasped.

Sticks looked down at the broken and discarded spears that were all that remained of her army.

"They took everyone." She said sadly. Her eyes suddenly widened with fear. "Where's Amy?"

The group followed Sonics gaze towards the hut by the cornfield. Amy was running towards them with her hammer out.

"I thought I said to hide." Sonic said impatiently. "You're hurt."

"They were kidnapping the villagers." She said. "I couldn't just stand by and let them."

"Why didn't they take you?" Knuckles asked her but it was Sonic who answered.

"They're toying with us." He said. "The villagers are now a bargaining chip. He's going to try and make us chose between the prisoners and Amy."

"Then you chose the villagers." Amy said firmly.

"I said he was going to 'try' and make us chose." Sonic shook his head. "There has to be another way. Lets get back home and talk it all through with Maude."

He helped Amy up into the passenger seat of the plane. She sagged down into it and closed her eyes. Sonic could see that she was exhausted. He jumped up onto the wing next to Sticks with Knuckles on the other side and held on tight as Tails took off into the nights sky.

The plane landed smoothly in Hedgehog village and Tails drove it into the hangar. Jumping down from the plane Sonic saw that Amy had fallen asleep during the journey. He hated to wake her but it probably wasn't the most comfortable place for her. He shook her shoulder gently and stirred her just enough to be able to help her out of the plane and to the small cot bed Tails kept in the workshop for occasions when he stayed too late and couldn't summon the energy to walk home.

Sonic laid Amy down on the bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. He watched her with a sad smile and thought of everything they had gone through together over the years. When they had first met he had found her to be an annoyance. A dorky little kid following him around with a crush. Although he had always cared about her to some degree he wouldn't exactly have called her a friend. Now they had grown so close that the idea of life without her seemed unfathomable. He smoothed the blanked down and went over to his friends who were filling Maude in on their latest development. The sheep seemed horrified and kept muttering 'oh dear, oh dear' as she rifled through her notes.

"Tails, would you kindly do that thing where you make the mural appear?" She asked.

The fox obliged and pressed a button on a small flat device on his desk. The images Sonic took of the mural surrounded them. It was like being back in the waterfall cavern. Sonic stared guiltily at the holographic spot where he had left the elders body.

"At this point it seems that we have very few options." The Sheep explained. "If the king has the ruby it seems inevitable that he will regain his full power."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Tails asked desperately. "He's bound to come and get Amy. There must be a way we can stop him here? We've got the hometown advantage."

"Amy is a want not a need." Maude replied. "The king may well leave her here until after he has regained his powers and then come for her."

The others were exchanging worried looks but Sonic was not convinced. Having dealt with the King twice now he didn't think waiting was the kings thing.

"No." The blue hedgehog said, folding his arms across his chest. "The king is too arrogant. He enjoys the symbolism of it all. He has the Veritas as slaves again, he has their ruby he will want his bride to make things exactly as it was the night he was defeated. He wants to re do the past and make it go the way he thought it should have gone."

"So how do we make sure that it doesn't go according to his plan?" Knuckles asked.

They all turned to Maude who was looking closely at the mural again with her hand over her mouth. On Tails projector the mural appeared far more detailed than it had in the dark cavern behind the waterfall. It was much easier to study. Maude seemed lost in thought.

"Well we know one way that works." Sticks offered. "Amare took the stone and sealed the king away in his tomb."

They turned to Maude for confirmation but she was still staring at the mural. Suddenly she gasped.

"Tails, can you make this any bigger? " She asked.

She pointed to the part of the mural which showed the king being sealed away by Amare. Only on closer inspection Amares features seemed a little feminine. Now that Sonic looked closely he could see what Maude could.

"The Veritas got it wrong." He breathed. "It was Eimi who sealed the king in his tomb."

Tails swiped at the other images. Now that they knew the female hedgehog was the one to use the ruby it took on a new meaning. The next image was a forlorn looking Amare was cradling the fallen Eimi. She was clearly dead in this image.

"It wasn't the king who killed Eimi. Maude whispered. "Eimi died using the rubys power to stop the king. She gave her life to stop him."

Sonic glanced over at Amy. She had rolled onto her side so that her back was facing them. The elders warning rang in his ears. 'History must repeat itself.' Using the power to stop the king would mean certain death. If Amy was Eimi reincarnated was she destined to give up her life to protect them all? And if Sonic was Amare was there anything he could do to stop it happening? He couldn't let Amy die. Hopefully they would come up with something else before then.

"I will re examine the data and try whatever I can to find another solution." Maude assured him.

"I'll help." Tails insisted. Despite their different approaches the young fox and the old sheep seemed to be working well together.

"Leave Amy where she is." Tails said. "I'll call you if there's any issues."

As the others got ready to leave Sonic pulled Tails aside.

"Don't tell her about Eimi unless you have to." He whispered.

Tails raised his eyebrow. "I can't lie to her." He said firmly.

Sonic nodded in agreement. "I'm not asking you to lie to her just… only mention it if it comes up. We still don't know that it's the only way to stop the king. If she finds out about it I'm worried that she'll latch onto that without exploring the other possibilities."

Tails seemed to understand. Sonic could see that the young fox was uncomfortable. Sonic was to if he was honest but he had to protect Amy at all costs. Her using the ruby to stop the king might save the world but for Sonic there was no world without her.

The next morning Sonic headed to meh burger with a heavy feeling in his stomach. He desperately hoped that Maude and Tails had found another option. When he found them at the groups usual table with Amy, Knuckles and Sticks they all looked miserable. He took his seat next to Amy who was not meeting his eye. She looked as though she had been crying. 'She knows.' Sonic thought sadly. In a rare public show of affection he placed his hand over hers. She lifted her head and attempted a smile.

"So nothing yet?" Sonic said in a mock bright voice. "We just need to keep digging."

Tails and Maude looked at each other.

"I'm not sure how much more digging there is to do." Tails said uncomfortably.

"We've exhausted our source material." The Sheep explained.

"Then we just need new material." Sonic insisted. "I can go to the national museum. It wont take me a moment. I'll get everything they have."

"Sonic…" Amy started to interrupt but a deep rhythmic drumming stopped her in her tracks. The gang looked over to the village entrance where terrified villagers were running for shelter in their homes. Sonic rose quickly to his feet. On the horizon he could see large rock figures lumbering towards Hedgehog village.

"No." He breathed. "We just need a little more time."

"We can take 'em." Knuckles insisted as he flexed his fingertips. He was clearly spoiling for revenge after what had happened to Kera.

"There's a lot of them." Maude said. Sonic could see she was shaking.

"Get back to the workshop." He insisted. "Look for anything we might have missed. We'll deal with the boulderheads."

Team Sonic leapt to action and tore out of the town to head the rock army off before they reached hedgehog village. As they drew near Sonic realized two things, there were over one hundred of the creatures and the one in the lead was holding a smug looking Sir Erin in its palms.

Sonic and his gang stopped short of the advancing soldiers.

"Get out of here." Sonic barked at Sir Erin. "And let the Veritas go now!"

This seemed to amuse the knight who held onto the rock monsters thumb for support as he doubled over with laughter.

"My dear boy." He sneered when he had regained his composure. "You are in no position to make demands. In any case, yet again it is Ms rose I have come to see and not you."

Sonic stretched a protective arm across Amys path as Knuckles, Sticks and Tails stepped forward to block her from the Granifers.

"I have an ultimatum my dear." Sir Elwin called. "Come willingly and the king will show mercy on your village. Defy him and everyone you know will be forced into slavery or killed. Starting with your friends. The king would rather you came willingly. He is a merciful lord. Think of this gesture as his wedding gift to you."

"No dice." Sonic said through gritted teeth.

Sir Erins face twisted into one of absolute disgust and hatred.

"Still trying to make her decisions for her." He spat. "I'd have hoped you'd learned your lesson by now Sonic."

Sonic went to retort but felt a soft hand on his arm. He turned and found himself looking into Amys tearful green eyes.

"No." He pleaded. "Please, I'm not trying to tell you what to do this time I swear. We can beat this together."

"I hope so." She said softly. "If anyone can stop it its us working together. But I need to buy us some time."

Sonic took both her hands in his. "Don't use the ruby." He whispered so that Sir Erin couldn't hear.

Amy shook her head. "I will if I have to." She said. "But I promise I'll wait until theres no other option."

Sticks ran forwards and pulled Amy into a tearful hug. Tails and Knuckles joined them until they were a blur of red, orange, pink and brown. Sonic stood at the side with his eyes firmly fixed on Sir Erin.

The others broke apart and Amy walked slowly towards Sir Erin and the Granifer. Her fingertips brushed Sonics as she passed him.

"I'll see you soon." Sonic said through gritted teeth.

Sir Erin shook his head as one of the Granifer scooped Amy up in its gigantic hands. Sonic Kept his eyes on her for as long as he could as the rock monsters stomped their way back towards the mountain. From somewhere behind him Sonic heard an explosion which he was happy to ignore until Sticks said in a monotone voice.

"Eggman's attacking the village again."

Sonic turned with his fists balled and a dangerous look in his eyes. The loss of Amy yet again had filled Sonic with a dark, intense rage and he only knew one way to vent that level of anger.

Poor Eggman wasn't going to know what hit him.


	11. Chapter eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ill timed Eggman attack puts Sonic and his friends on the back foot

Sonic reached the village before the others and skidded to a halt outside meh burger where the newly repaired Snakebot stood. It was considerably shorter than it had been the last time team Sonic had thought it and had lost some of its shine. Even so Eggman seemed delighted with his handiwork.

"Ah Sonic." Eggman called. "Just in time to see my new and improved version of… err Sonic."

Eggman faltered and backed away at the sight of Sonic. The blue hedgehog was panting heavily. His eyes were manic. As the rest of the team arrived Sonic leapt forwards with a level of force Eggman had rarely seen his foe use. For the most part their arrangement was more frenemy than arch rivals these days but today something had changed in Sonic. Eggman looked terrified as Sonic threw himself at the robotic snakes head smashing it instantly. The blue hedgehog bounced off of the robot and landed on the edge of the Eggmobile. He reached in with both hands and grabbed the evil doctor by his scruffs.

"Sonic… I… err." The evil doctor looked towards the others in a panic. "Has he turned into dark Sonic again?"

"Amy's been kidnapped by a mummy who's forcing her to marry him and is going to enslave everyone." Sticks called back, explaining the situation surprisingly succinctly.

Eggmas mouth formed and 'o' and his eyes widened as he turned to face Sonic.

"So I don't have time for your little games today." The blue hedgehog growled. "Pack up your robots and stay out of my way."

Sonic pulled his fist back to punch the Eggmobile but Eggman lifted his hands in a sign of peace.

"Wait. WAIT." He said quickly. "I might be able to help."

Sonic eyed the doctor suspiciously. "Why should I trust you?" he demanded.

"We'll if anyone's going to take over the world it's going to be me." The evil doctor reasoned. "So I'm not going to let someone else get away with it. Besides I totally ship Sonamy. Lets stop this wedding. What do ya say?"

Eggman held out his hand to Sonic who reluctantly shook it. With an uneasy truce reached Eggman opened his communicator.

"Orbot! Cubot!" He snapped. "Meet me at Tails' workshop."

"Are you trying to sell us as scrap metal again?" Cubot whined.

"Now!" The doctor snapped and together the unlikely group headed to Tails workshop.

If Maude had been uneasy around the other technology in Tails workshop it was nothing compared to when she saw Orbot and Cubot. The sheep looked at the pair with morbid curiosity as they followed Eggman around the room. After some reassurances from Sonic and the others that it was Ok she brought Eggman up to speed. Having listened with surprising patience the doctor waved his hands dismissively as Maude reached the conclusion that there was no real way to defeat the hedgehog king that didn't involve someone dying.

"Enough of this mumbo jumbo." He sighed. "We need to approach this from a scientific point of view. Tails, what have you come up with so far?"

The fox shrugged. "Sealing the king back in his tomb seems to be the most sensible option. There is no other way of containing him indefinitely. Any robots or machines I could build to seal the door would rust away over time. It might work in the short run but in the tong term the ruby is the best way to stop him."

"Someone has to push the ruby back into the keyhole. The force of the rubys power WILL kill whoever attempts it but it is the only way."

Doctor Eggman twiddled his mustache as he considered what they were saying.

"Well where does it say it has to be a living being that uses the ruby? If its just a case of putting it back in the lock a robot could do it." He mused.

Orbot and cubot began backing away.

"Not you two." the doctor sighed. "We need a robot that's fast and strong…"

"He can't be serious?" Sticks muttered as she glared at the shining blue object currently stood in the middle of Tails workshop.

"Metal Sonic?" the fox squeaked. "This feels like a trap."

Sonic was inclined to agree but at the moment what choice did they have? His robotic double was currently powered down with its limbs hung loosely by its sides. Sonic hated the robot. It's primary directive was his destruction so it seemed foolish to be voluntarily stood so close to it. Ironically it was down to the robot that he had become friends with Amy. The metal version of him had kidnapped the little pink hedgehog all of those years ago. It seemed somewhat fitting that the robot be destroyed trying to save her from kidnappers.

Sonic turned to the doctor.

"If you cross us…" He began. Eggman interrupted.

"I know, I know. I get a spanking. I genuinely want to help this time. But once this is over things go back to normal."

"Agreed." Sonic nodded. "So everyone knows what the plan is? Eggman, Knuckles and Sticks release the Veritas and get them to safety whilst Tails, Metal and I enter the temple and disrupt the ritual."

The others nodded.

"Metal is to get the ruby whilst Tails and I fight the hedgehog king… Amy to once we've set her free. I'm sure she'll be up for a little revenge."

"Orbot, cubot I want you to stay here with the sheep lady." Dr Eggman instructed his robots.

"Yes sir. " Orbot said obediently. Cubot clasped his hands together and tilted his head.

"Aww." He said. "Are you trying to keep us out of harms way?"

"No." Eggman replied. "I just don't want you two messing anything up. Stay here and monitor the situation. The city is a maze so we may need you both to help us navigate through."

"I've made a virtual map." Tails said proudly. He pushed a button on his desk and a map of Mendacium appeared in mid air. Orbot raied his middle finger.

"No need to be rude!" Tails protested.

The robot sighed and knocked the tip of his finger back to reveal a USB. He stuck it into Tails machine and his eyes glowed bright white.

"I've downloaded the map." He said smugly."I can monitor your locations via your communicators and direct you."

"Great." Said Sonic. "Now we all know the plan lets get to it!".


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and his friends storm the city to rescue the Veritas tribe and Amy

ails circled the plane over the lost city of Mednacium. The Wolf moon shone high over the mountain top allowing the team plenty of light to see what they were doing. Down below Sonic could see the maze like city was dotted with patrolling Granifer. A large group seemed to have congregated around the center of Mendacium.

"That'll be where they're holding the Veritas" He said. The others agreed.

"Aim low tails." Knuckles instructed.

The fox aimed the plane at the center. Eggman followed in the eggmobile and they moved lower and lower into Mendacium. When they were low enough to see the pink of the graniferss eyes Knuckles and Sticks jumped off of the wings of the plane and began their battle to set the captives free. Sonic could see many of the Mendacium houses had been transformed into makeshift jails. They were crammed with hedgehogs and there were bars on the windows and doors. Sonic could see Kera stood protectively in front of her people as Knuckles landed in the square and faced off with a Granifer. Sticks landed on the monsters head and jabbed her boomerang in its eye. From a safe distance away Eggman aimed the eggmobile at one of the houses and shot the bars away with a laser. There was a small explosion and the veritas tribe poured out of their prison. Sonic nodded to Tails. He knew that his friends and eggman would be safe together. It was time for him to implement his part of the plan. Looking across the wing of the plane he shot a thumbs up to Metal Sonic who was flying alongside. They headed for the mountain, ready to face off with the king.

The Hedgehog king was clearly no fool and had anticipated their arrival. There were several Granifers blocking the entrance to the mountain temple. The entrance itself was now just a hole in the rubble where Amy had smashed the doors with her hammer. As the plane drew closer Sonic saw Tails flip a switch on the joystick. A Gatling gun rose out of the front of the plane and shot huge holes in the rock monsters. Metal Sonic joined the attack and sent red hot lasers from his eyes down at the Granifer. Formidable though the rock army was they had been created in a time when the height of technology was the wheel. Tails and Metal were schooling them in modern warfare.

The dust was still settling as Tails landed the plane outside the temple entrance. The last Granifer fell to the ground with a satisfying thud and its eyes dimmed.

"Nice work." Sonic said approvingly as he jumped off of the planes wing. Tails undid his seatbelt and joined him on the ground. Metal floated a little way ahead.

"Remember Metal." Sonic called. "Your job is to get the Ruby and put it in the doorway no matter what happens. Do not let the king or Sir Erin side track you. Leave them to us."

"Right." Tails nodded.

The three of them made their way into the cool dark temple and down the long spiraling staircase. As they neared the bottom Sonic could see that Amy had been changed into a new wedding dress, this time with a silver crown on her head. Her hands were bound in front of her and her hammer had been taken away. It was placed up against a plinth, on top of which the ruby sat. The pink hedgehog was weeping silently as Sir Erin dramatically read her wedding vows in a language Sonic did not understand.

"Have you reached the part where you ask for objections?" Sonic demanded. "Because I have a few."

He caught Amys eye and smiled reassuringly. The hedgehog king bared his teeth at Sonic. Grabbing hold of Amy by her wrists he turned to Sir Erin who was reading from a long, yellow scroll.

"Don't stop no matter what." The king hissed to his servant.

As Sonic and the others advanced the king kept his attention firmly on Amy and drew her in close to him. Amy turned her cheek away from the vile hedgehog overlord as he tried to kiss her. Sonic lost his temper and charged at the monster. A big mistake. The King shot his hand out towards Sonic and the others sending a lightning bolt towards them. Sonic grabbed Tails and pulled him aside just as the bolt impacted the ground where the little fox had stood. Metal soared up into the sky and headed for the ruby. Sir Erin saw this and snatched up Amys hammer. He swung it hard at Metal sending the robot cascading backwards. The king turned to reach out for the ruby but was hit hard in the side by Sonic. As the king and Sonic went flying backwards in a ball of yellow and blue the king let go of Amy. Tails rushed forwards and untied her. Whilst Sonic and the king brawled above their heads Tails and Amy rounded on Sir Erin. Tails slammed into the expolrers side and tackled him to the ground. Amy scooped up her hammer as Sir Erin pushed Tails back off of him. She swung it at him and Sir Erin rolled out of the way. The older hedgehog rolled to where Metal was about to grab the Ruby. Still on the ground Sir Erin kicked Metal hard in his leg causing the robotic Sonic to stumble. The ruby rolled to Amys feet and she scooped it up in her spare hands. Sonic saw all of this. He saw the resigned look on Amys face as she turned towards the doorway.

"No." Sonic yelled. "Amy don't! That's why we brought Metal with us."

AS realization dawned on Amys face it also hit Sir Erin and the hedgehog king. Both charged at Metal Simultaneously. Sonic and Tails jumped on the king as Amy smacked Sir Erin hard with a well timed blow of her hammer. The knight went sideways into the door and slumped to the ground with his eyes closed. He was out of it. She then turned on the king who was struggling hard against Sonic and Tails who were pulling at his arms. Metal moved towards the ruby again. Up above them Sonic heard a familiar battle cry. Sticks and her army had arrived with Knuckles, Kera and Eggman in tow. Finally they had the advantage. Amy smiled as she raised her hammer.

"It's just not working out." She growled. "The wedding is off."

As she moved to strike the king the fearsome hedgehog let out a mighty roar. It was as if he became lightning and spread dancing bolts of electricity into everything around him. Sonic and Tails let go with a yelp. Amy was struck hard in her chest as she charged. She hit the floor with a sickening thud.

"No!" Sonic shouted. He and Tails rushed to her side. She was laying face down in the dirt. Sonic rolled her over and was relieved to see that she was still breathing.

"I've got her." Tails assured him as Sonic looked up to where the King was stood.

Metal was almost at the door with the ruby. The king screamed with rage and dashed forwards. Sonic shot after him, as fast as he could. He was within a hairs breadth of the yellow hedgehog but was not fast enough. The king reached Metal and grabbed him by the throat. Holding the robot in his giant paws he squeezed as hard as he could. Metals head snapped away from its body and tumbled to the kings feet with a clang. The king laughed happily.

"You cannot win." He said. "Accept your fate and I may show mercy. It is my wedding day after all and I am in a charitable mood."

The king waved his hand towards the unconscious Amy who flew to his side and hung in the air beside him. The king floated up out of reach and began to recite his own vows. Spears rained down on him from above as the veritas lobbed them from the stairs. The king batted them away and continued with his marriage to Amy. Knuckles and Sticks had joined Sonic and Tails now. Tails floated up into the air, his twin tails whirring like a propeller. Sticks leapt up to him and Tails swung her at the King. She was bounced back by some invisible force. The rocks Knuckles was lobbing up at the king also fell backwards. Sonic looked up at his friends battling desperately and at the unconscious Amy about to be doomed to provide the king a son. He couldn't let it happen. Making up his mind he turned to where the ruby lay. Someone had beaten him to it.

"Kera!" He screamed.

The small red hedgehog had the ruby in her hands and was at the door. She turned to Knuckles with a sad smile and plunged the gem into the hole in the tomb.

"No!" Knuckles yelled. He raced forwards to her side and tried to snatch the ruby from her hands. Both the red hedgehog and echidna went rigid as the ruby glowed beneath their fingertips. Everyone stood framed in horror as a red light filled the chamber. The light poured from inside the tomb and slowly thinned to a beam of light trapping the king. He screamed and writhed as he was pulled forwards towards the tomb, as though caught in a tractor beam. Sonic caught Amy as she fell from the air and held her tight in his arms as he watched the screaming king claw at the stone of his tomb doors. Despite the kings efforts to pull himself free he was sucked backwards and the door slammed. The cavernous temple suddenly became very dark.

Sonics eyes took a second to adjust to the gloom. He kept them closed for a moment. He didn't dare look at where knuckles and Kera had fallen. It was a yell from Sticks that made him open his eyes. It wasn't the anguished cry that he would have expected. She sounded delighted. Sonic opened his eyes to see Kera and Knuckles kneeling in front of the door. The fully restored ruby lay at their feet. Although panting heavily both were very much alive.

"How?" Sonic breathed.

"When Eimi used the ruby before she did it on her own." Tails reasoned. "With two people using the ruby its power was shared between them. It wasn't fatal."

"It certainly hurt though." Knuckles groaned.

Beside him Kera laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Knuckles blushed deeply.

"So is that it?" Eggman asked. "Can we go back to fighting each other now?"

"Right now?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow.

Realizing that he was vastly outnumbered by not only team Sonic but by the Veritas tribe the evil Dr smiled awkwardly.

"Can I have a head start?" He asked.

Sonic smiled. "Sure Egghead. Catch you later."

Eggman nodded appreciatively. He pressed a button on his eggmobile and a magnet appeared on the bottom. He collected Metal up with the magnet and soared off out of the temple.

In Sonics arms Amy began to stir. Sonic smiled down at her happily.

"What happened?" She gasped. "Did we win?"

"Don't we always?" Sonic winked.


	13. The end

As they left the temple and entered the moonlit courtyard outside Sonic and his team were met with whooping cheers from the Veritas tribe. Even Sticks smart new breed of soldiers seemed to have lost their composure. They discarded their spears and hugged each other happily.

A small group led by the purple hedgehog who had cut Sonic and Knuckles down from the tree and bowed low to Kera.

"I guess you're the new leader." Sonic said awkwardly. He was pleased to see Kera get her dues but knew that she would rather have her grandmother here to celebrate with them. Kera bowed at her people.

"Thank you all for what you have done." She said softly to Sonic and the others.

"You were the one who saved the day." He pointed out.

Kera blushed. "Not just me." She said. "The mighty Knuckles saved my life."

"Migthy Knuckles?" Tails asked Sonic with a raised eyebrows.

"Mighty Knuckles." Sonic beamed and slapped his red friend proudly on the back.

Knuckles puffed his chest out and swelled with pride. He fixed his violet eyes on Kera and smiled wider than Sonic had ever seen him.

"What do we do now?" Sticks asked. "I mean with the Ruby. Should we take it back to the museum?"

"No." Amy said firmly. This surprised Sonic. Amy the academic was such a stickler for the rules that he had been expecting some sort of speech about preserving the ruby for future generations to study. Instead she took the stone from Knuckles and passed it on to Kera.

"It's rightful home is back with the Veritas tribe." Amy said. "It was stolen from them all of those years ago. It's time they took it back."

Sonic smiled approvingly. He looked over at Knuckles who was staring at his hands where the ruby had been. A sad realization seemed to be dawning on his friend. Looking over at Kera it seemed to have registered with her to.

"We will hold a feast tonight in your honor." She said and turned to her villagers who nodded their agreement. "A thank you before you have to go."

Sonic and the team were happy with that but Knuckles shook his head.

"It's kind of you Kera but I'm afraid we must be getting back. We've been away too long." He said.

Kera looked crestfallen. Knuckles took her hand in his and led her a small distance away from the others for a private chat. Sonic led the rest of the team back to the plane whilst Sticks said her goodbyes to her militia.

By the time Knuckles and Kera had finished their chat Tails had fallen asleep in the pilots chair. Sonic nudged him awake.

"You didn't want to stay for the feast?" Amy asked curiously.

"It would just make leaving tomorrow even harder." Knuckles said wisely. "'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.'"

Sonics jaw dropped. "Where are you getting these quotes?" He demanded.

"It was in a fortune cookie." Knuckles shrugged.

Ready to leave Sonic called Sticks back over and the five heroes crammed into tails plane. Waving teary goodbyes to the Veritas tribe they took off into the cool nights sky and headed out towards the coast.

The group rested most of the next day. Knuckles and Amy had understandably wanted to spend some time on their own after everything that had happened. Sonic, Sticks and Tails respected that and left them to it. They had agreed to all meet later that night for a Meh burger.

With that in mind Sonic went to Tails workshop to bid Maude farewell on their behalf. The Sheep nodded understandingly as Sonic explained their absence.

"I must say even I have found myself a little worn out by recent events and I wasn't the one doing any fighting."

"Your help was invaluable." Sonic thanked her. "You should write a book about it all. You'd outsell Sir Erin thats for sure."

"I wonder what happened to him?" Maude mused.

"I'm sure the Veritas are taking good care of him." Sonic smiled wryly. He had seen some guards entering the temple on Keras instructions as he and the others made their way home in the plane.

Tails wandered over from behind the machine he had been tinkering with.

"I'm sorry to see you go Maude." He said, extending a gloved hand.

Maude shook it and then placed an affectionate hand on his shoulder. "It has been a pleasure to work alongside you Tails. It has certainly been an eye opener for me. It may surprise you to hear but I was somewhat of a technophobe before coming here."

"You don't say." Tails said flatly.

"I was." Maude said, missing the sarcasm. " But now I am fully converted. In fact I wondered if I might pick your brain before I leave about digitalizing my research."

"I'd be happy to help." Tails said sincerely.

"Wonderful." The sheep thrilled. "And maybe someday we could all visit Kera at the village?"

"I could fly us." Tails offered.

Sonic smiled. "I'm sure Knuckles would like that."

"He's a lucky man." Maude said wisely.

Sonic and Tails looked at her curiously. She laughed at the young men.

"It's a rare thing to find someone who loves you the way you love them." She explained. "Someone who still cares for you when life throws barriers in your way. When you love someone like that it is comforting to know that even when life keeps you apart they feel so strongly about you they were willing to give their life for you…"

She gave Sonic a meaningful look. "Some are luckier still and get a second chance."

Slightly embarrassed Sonic took her meaning. Waving her goodbye and telling Tails he would meet him in an hour at Meh burger the blue hedgehog sped away to the outskirts of town.

He found Amy stood on the beach outside her hut. He stopped running a short distance from her and walked up beside her. Her face was turned to the gentle sea breeze with her eyes closed. There was a faint smile on her lips as she breathed the fresh air in deeply.

"I wondered if you wanted some company on the walk into town." Sonic said hopefully.

Amy turned to him. The light of the setting sun bounced off of the waves and bathed her in an orange glow. Sonics mouth felt a little dry all of a sudden. Amy took his hand in hers.

"I'd like that." She said and went to lead him away. Sonic stayed firm and kept her hand in his. She span back to face him with a slightly confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said honestly. "For once there's nothing wrong. No bad guys go fight. No one to save. I'm enjoying the moment."

Amy blushed and stepped closer to him. "Thank you for saving me." She said quietly. "I thought I'd grown out of having you rescue me."

Sonic chuckled. "Always a pleasure." He laughed.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm serious." She said. "I'm sorry that I led us all into danger."

Sonic shook his head. "I will always be in fights." He said simply. "There will always be some evil somewhere and someone who needs my help. It seems to a weekly basis that I get tangled up in some sort of shenanigans. Yet you're at my side without question."

"Of course I am." Amy whispered. "I..I.." She looked away embarrassed.

Sonic took her hands and stared deeply into her eyes. "I feel the same." He assured her.

He closed his eyes and lent in towards her. In his arms he felt Amy do the same. She was so close now. He felt a swell of happiness well up inside him. And then…

BOOM!

They both turned their heads back towards the village. There was smoke coming from the village hall.

"Eggman." Amy muttered. She summoned her hammer and started towards the village. Sonic pulled her back.

"It can wait for a moment." He said softly.

Sonic pulled Amy into his chest and cupped her face in his hands. Their lips finally touched in a long slow, passionate kiss. For a few moments there was nothing else in the world for Sonic but the warmth of her touch and the tingle of her lips against his. Then the second explosion came.

"We should probably get that." Sonic said as the two of them broke apart. "Shall we?" He extended his hand to Amy who took it with a giggle. Scooping her up in his arms he sped them both to the town. She pressed herself into his chest and Sonic felt another thrill of happiness. This was how things were meant to be. It was destiny.

The end


End file.
